


京华录

by J_Knight



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, 八点档kinky, 军爷！John, 小言kinky, 掌柜!Sherlock, 民国风AU
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:23:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Knight/pseuds/J_Knight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“京城最好的风月场是哪家？”<br/>“最有名的自然是城西的一支桃，但是最好的嘛……”<br/>“哦……那是哪里？”<br/>“嘿嘿，人人都知道，现今京城里最好的勾栏槛是城东烟花巷的221号。”<br/>“哦，那我们就去那里罢。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [福家大院](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/103031) by 组长. 



> 这文是等福家大院下一集播出太寂寞给憋出来的……且算博君一笑罢。  
> *并非是福家大院设定  
> 

“京城最好的风月场是哪家？”

“最有名的自然是城西的一支桃，但是最好的嘛……”

“哦……那是哪里？”

“嘿嘿，人人都知道，现今京城里最好的勾栏槛是城东烟花巷的221号。”

“哦，那我们就去那里罢。”

 

黄包车到了地方，华生走下来，看见一条幽深的巷子尽头一片妖娆的红，像是飘在黑夜里一片燃火的薄纱。

他转身递给那个拉车的小哥两个银元，小哥愣了愣，却是个机灵的人，嘿嘿笑了两声把银元接过了揣进怀里，道了声吉祥话便拉着车走了，留下华生一个人慢慢往里面踱去。

顺着巷子走近了，那一片朦胧的红变成了一大片挂着红灯笼的宅子，却只开了一个小门，里面荡出来一阵一阵甜腻的香。门上挂了联子，写着“人生得意须尽欢，莫使金樽空对月”，不知是谁的字迹清俊飘逸，是旷达脱俗的格调，挂在这风尘地的门口，让华生低低地发了声笑。

门下面立着个人，灰白的双鬓，绸缎的短褂子，妥帖得体的笑容，迎来接往。见着华生来，眼睛在他的制服上扫了一眼，便从那门里出来，迎了上来躬了躬身子，谨慎殷勤的样子。

“爷有相识的姑娘么，我替您去叫？”

华生不答话，只是迈步往里走。

“爷可是第一次来？”

华生仍旧不答。

那人见着华生不愿说话也闭了口，在华生前面半步走着，仔细地把华生往里面引。

 

过了门，里面是一大片院子，艳艳的红灯笼在风里荡着照亮满院雪一样的梨花，好看的紧。被红灯映成了粉红色的梨花间摆了不少桌子，古朴风雅，上面坐着的不乏是呼朋唤友前来饮酒相聚的，倒不全是那些花柳之事。

那人将华生引到了宅子里，安在一个角落暗处的茶座上，便欠身走了。

里面的灯光反而没有外面的亮，手臂粗的红烛在堂子里高高低低地插着，混着那些低低的媚笑照出昏暗晃动的人影。那香气也更浓郁了，三月桃花似的甜腻，一波波地缠绕上来，让人暖暖地放下戒备，勾起心底蠢蠢欲动的欲望。

中间台子上有人唱着歌，纤细的腰肢摆动，咿咿呀呀，软语吴侬。

华生枯坐了没有几分钟，那昏暗里就有一个人朝着他而来，玲珑的身段，艳红的旗袍，手上轻轻摇着一团羽毛似的扇，在黑暗里像团火，又像是游动的蛇。

临到了近前，才能看清盘起来的黑发，精致的妆容和血色的唇。

跟在她身后的一个小厮，在华生的桌上放上了两个杯子，一壶茶。

那女人倚着桌子在华生对面坐了下来，伸手给华生倒了杯茶，然后给自己也倒了一杯——光洁的手腕子上挂着一个翠色的玉镯，价值不菲。

她发觉了华生正盯着她的镯子瞧，却也不拘，大大方方地让华生看着，末了，把自己的茶放在自己面前，然后倚着桌子，摇起了那团烟似的扇子。

“军爷面生的紧。”

“常在北边。”

“却是京城的口音？”

“回来述职。”

华生端起茶喝了一口，透过杯沿看那女人的表情。那女人低低哦了一声，娇艳的脸上放下三分戒备。华生虽是有心透露，但是这女人也做得滴水不漏。现今局势紧张得很，这楼能在这风雨中屹立不倒，想来是多亏了面前这女人的八面玲珑。

“爷喜欢什么样的？楼里有些新来的孩子。”那女人对着华生说，却朝着旁边的一个月洞门里使眼色，华生瞟了一眼，里面晃过挤挤挨挨红红绿绿的衣裳。

“不爱太小的。”华生喝茶道。

“知道爷是挑剔的人，原来爷是想要知心的。“

“聒噪的也不爱。“

“噢……”那女人意味深长地叹了一句，手指尖妖娆地朝着某个方向一勾，出来个穿着月白色旗袍的姑娘，干干净净书卷气，“月儿是知书达理的，读过书，会弹琴。”

“我不爱。”华生摇摇头。

那女人皱起眉头，“不知军爷到底爱哪一款？”

“最贵的那个。”

“最贵的只怕也入不了军爷的眼。”

华生慢悠悠地喝茶，朝她笑笑，“你陪着我就好。”

那女人也不恼，笑起来，“军爷调侃我了。”

华生仍旧慢悠悠地喝茶，那女人眼珠转了转，嫣红的嘴角勾起来，“军爷心里有人了，又何苦为难我？”

华生晃了晃手里的杯子，那茶香气清幽正是那人的味道，他看了眼茶杯，再看了眼对面那人，话题转了个弯，“这 _茶_ 怪清香的，不知道叫个名儿，隔日买点回家去喝。”

对面那人一颗玲珑心，瞬间便明白了，擅自遮住了嘴笑起来，狡黠的猫一般，“我哪里懂这些东西，从 _掌柜的_ 柜里偷来招待军爷。”她冲着华生眨眨眼，然后眼角往二楼正中间的房间一扫，“军爷，这 _茶_ 可不便宜。“

华生会意地一点头，那女人便起身走了，走之前还意味深长地回头看了他一眼，带着笑意，得逞了的猫似的。

 

华生待那人走得不见人影，便悠悠地踱步上了二楼。二楼更加昏暗，悬空走廊边上一排排雕花的木门窗，全都紧闭着，里面传出些谁都明白的响动。走到对着大门的正中间却静了下来，想来这一排的房间并不是那种用途。

华生走到门前，想起今下午在茶楼里看到街上路过的那个身影，推开了门。

里面正是那人，坐在对着门的圆桌子上，手上拿着一卷书，听见有人推门，便抬起了绿色的眼。

“你走错了房间，出去罢。”那人是不认得华生的，眼睛在华生的身上转了一圈，又回到了书上。

“下面有人指我来这里寻。”华生慢慢地踱进去，毫不遮掩地打量着屋里的陈设——一水儿的红木古早家具，像是家传的，窗户边上挂着一幅山水，衬着窗台沿儿上一盆子淡黄色的兰花。

他手边儿上还有一幅字，正是那门口联子的字迹，华生辨出是唐寅的桃花词。

“寻什么？”

“寻最贵的。”华生看着他。

“是谁指你上来的？”

“一个姓艾的。”

那人蹙起了秀气的眉，像是薄冰碎了化了水，华生想起下面那人得逞的笑。

“她拿你取乐罢了，你出去吧。”那人叹了口气说。

“我却不觉得……”华生走过去，贴到那人近前，捏着他的下巴，把那人的脸抬起来端详着，“你说， _倾国_ ……该值什么价？”

那人绿色的眼睛像是绿宝石做的凉幽幽的深湖，华生望进去，湖面上闪过了一丝不耐，一瞬间却又沉进了湖底。

“ _无价_ 。“那人冷冰冰地说道，语气里尽是逐客之意。

“那我要找的就是你了。“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一章部分对白出自宝珠鬼话之人面桃花。  
> 我心目中写鬼故事最好的两个之一，也是我永远卖不出去的安利【。  
> 所以……你们去看嘛，打滚  
> 真的可好看了


	2. 第二回

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他又望向桌上的那篮子贡橘，放了半天已经不复中午刚送来时的新鲜水灵，像红颜将凋的美人似的，鲜亮的颜色带上了点灰败的颓气。自打那人差人送来，便一直被冷落在这桌上，白有着青嫩朝气的模样，却难逃最后归于巷角污泥的命运，倒是让人可惜。但这世道，哪条人命不又是轻贱得和纸一样，被这风雨一刮就破了呢？夏掌柜冷笑，招人来将这些贡橘扔了，连篮子也不要留。

 

 

 

“ _倾国_ ……该值什么价？”

“无价。”

“那我要寻的就是你了。”

————————————————

 

且说那人那日说了那些‘倾国’什么的轻浮浪子话之后，便撂下姓夏的掌柜自顾自走了。夏掌柜也并没有恼怒，因着这并没有什么值得恼怒的价值，只当是被冲进来的猫给挠了一爪子罢了。那人前脚还没卖出门槛，他已经心平气和地拿起了那卷书，就好像什么也没发生似的。

再说了那人的那身军服让他忌惮。他还有自己的事要做，而那是顶重要的，不能节外生枝。

但那书看了一盏茶的时间却渐渐无味了，那人那双海蓝色的眼睛始终在自己眼前晃荡，让人分神，而且那双眼睛里有些什么东西让他觉得不妥。

所以，这天夜里，他在那个封进竹筒捆上鹰腿的信笺最后多加了一句。

 

第二天晚上消息回来，宣纸上一笔一划说这人在军中是个低调不显眼的角色，性格忠厚老实，靠着军功实打实一步步爬到现在的位置。后又提到以他的年纪本是光芒无限的，却被同届的莫安压得死死的，凡事低了一头。

夏掌柜走到桌边，将纸拽在手心里，扶着桌面凝了凝神。

——莫安那人他是知道的，这风雨动荡里有名的红眼修罗。却并非是因他天生异瞳，而是说他战场上杀人如麻，枪铳之外还喜欢带着一把长刀，杀到兴起刀头舔血，映得瞳孔一片血红。……莫安莫安，倒真是去过的地方都没有安宁的。还传说他和他的顶头上司莫都统不清不楚，有人看见青天白日他将他的上司压在办公室的桌上。于是这便是许多人猜测的他仕途这般顺通的原因。

但夏掌柜却知道这中间内情，并没有看着那么简单，若不是莫家与他们有着百年前的渊源，只怕他也被糊弄过去。外人只道两人关系暧昧，却不知道莫安是莫家的家臣，世代侍奉的。莫都统将这心腹瞒天过海地提拔到自己手边，只能说下得一手好棋。

但是这华生……夏掌柜对着纸上忠厚老实几个字冷笑了一下。

他哥哥再怎样聪明绝顶，不能凡事亲力亲为，信息收集总是不免偏差。

忠厚老实？扮猪吃老虎倒还差不多罢。

他又望向桌上的那篮子贡橘，放了半天已经不复中午刚送来时的新鲜水灵，像红颜将凋的美人似的，鲜亮的颜色带上了点灰败的颓气。自打那人差人送来，便一直被冷落在这桌上，白有着青嫩朝气的模样，却难逃最后归于巷角污泥的命运，倒是让人可惜。但这世道，哪条人命不又是轻贱得和纸一样，被这风雨一刮就破了呢？夏掌柜冷笑，招人来将这些贡橘扔了，连篮子也不要留。

 

谁知第二天却又接着送了来，还有第三天，第四天，第五天，直到夏掌柜已失了数。起初是一些水果，后来却丰富了起来，各式的鲜花点心果子——龙眼桂，八宝梨，莲子，杏酪，梅花糕……有的能看到京城里那几家老字号的印记，有的却什么都看不出。统统不是顶贵的，却是顶新鲜精致的，能看出来费了心。初送来的时候，夏掌柜看也不看就挥了挥手让人扔到大马路上去，但那些瓜果鲜活水灵，扔了两次却最终不忍心，自己收下了慢慢吃，就当是天上掉下来的便宜。过了月余，竟白胖了几分。

这一日快到了正午那一篮子的小物什也没有送来。夏掌柜想着定然是这么多日自己没有回应，那人终于是玩腻了。这趟子温柔体贴的戏码倒是玩儿得不错，但那军中子弟的纨绔性子又怎会他这样的人身上耗心思呢，只怕现在那一套戏码已拿去哄某个新鲜温柔的名角儿去了。

不过倒是便宜了自己，远赴这么个人生地不熟的他乡，忙得无休的两年来，这样本地的奇鲜吃食也没有这十几天里来得多。

夏掌柜正这样想着，却听得下面一片喧闹，莺莺燕燕的声音热闹起来。要知道这是正午，离着开门的时刻还有这大半个下午，下面那群小祖宗们大约应该才起床的。

他平日里最爱贪这一刻的清净，此时却被人打扰了，不由得唤人去看。喊了两声福德，却没见人上来，只能自己起身。刚一推开门，却看到久不见的那人正从楼梯的拐角上来，依旧是那身灰绿色的军服，脚下是高筒的皮靴子，踩在他老旧的木楼梯上空洞作响，手上却还拿着个红漆的食盒子。

楼下大堂里闪过几个樱红柳绿的身影，探头探脑的，被他瞪了一眼便缩进了角落里，那窸窸窣窣的笑闹声也渐渐低了下去。却没有福德的身影。

待他转回头来的时候，那人已经走到了近前，蓝眼睛里一汪笑意。

“上次见你觉得太瘦了些，便托人去乡下寻了些新鲜瓜果，还有些外地人不易寻到的地道点心。想来你是吃了，今日气色好了不少。”

夏掌柜在心里冷笑了下。想来？只怕我橘子剥了几瓣皮，葡萄吐了几个籽，都有人向你汇报罢，还愣要装个纯情模样。

夏掌柜想着，已然转身走进了门，要反手将那人关在外面，谁知道那人的一只脚已经踏进了门槛，被门夹住也不闪不避。夏掌柜盯着那人锃亮的军靴，权衡利弊，最终还是忍了下来，将门一甩，自顾自地回到桌前坐下，看自己的书。

谁知那人却也跟着他自顾自地在圆桌子对面坐下了，好像没看见他滴水成冰的面色似的，悠悠然地把食盒放在了桌上，从里面摆出了些小点心，并着一罐炖汤。

“桃源居的杏酪。”白碟子点着三点红色的梅花，托着个白色的水灵灵的团子，丝丝甜润的香，“上次遇见了艾姐姐，说是送来的东西里，这个你最喜欢。”

夏掌柜在心里给艾琳记上了一笔，一双翠眼盯着那人冷冷地问道，“听说你是回京述职？怎的还没走？”

那冷眼却像是棉花沉进了大海，连个波浪都没有，那人仍旧不温不火地笑着，摆开碗碟，“我肩上受了个伤，上面儿心疼我，便把我调回来了。”

上面儿？华生的“上面儿”夏掌柜心里一清二楚，一直数到了马都统，也没有想出是谁好心到这样的程度。不免更对眼前人多了几分警惕。

瓦罐揭开，一股子白烟升起来，并着一股诱人的香气。华生把汤舀进白瓷碗里，放在他面前，说，“今早晨刚捉的山鸡，和着枸杞党参炖的汤，趁热喝才补身子。”

夏掌柜放下书看了那碗一眼，碗里的东西荡漾着水光清清透透，倒像是茶，但那扑鼻的香气却又是鸡汤无疑。夏掌柜不相信这是那位军爷的手艺，能做出这鸡汤的只怕是京城了也数不过一只手来。夏掌柜把目光从汤里转到那人脸上，那人也不躲闪，仍旧是那么笑着，那脸上什么也看不出来，让人没来由地窝火。

自进门来，那人便是那副回了自己家里般没脸没皮的样子，想来这鸡汤推也是推不掉的。都吃了这人那样多的瓜果，倒也不差这一碗，纠缠下去，还不如直接喝了省了事端。

夏掌柜将那鸡汤端起来，在鼻子前面闻了闻，那味道竟然有几分和儿时回忆里相似。干脆叫来了饭和小菜，就着那鸡汤端正地吃了起来，就当旁边那张笑脸是个装饰。

 

“那位爷真是好耐性，”那人前脚刚走，后面就有个火一样的身影水似的倚在了夏掌柜的门框上，“姑娘们赌他何时来的赌局都开了好几桌了。”

夏掌柜不理那人的挑衅，平静无波的眼睛像能看透所有似的落在艾琳身上。艾琳抓着扇子的手指在身后紧了紧——她最讨厌的就是这样的目光。夏掌柜问，“福德呢？”

葱白的手指松了松，捏着那把烟一样的扇子来到身前，遮住了后面嫣红的嘴，那嫣红的嘴狡黠地笑起来，“被我支走了。”

夏掌柜拿出了账本，小楷的笔沾上墨，低下头在上面写字，没再回话——他早就猜到了，若是福德在的话，那人定不能这么直直地走到他的房门前，而能支走福德的，除了艾琳还有谁呢？

夏掌柜低头写画，两人各自沉默了一会儿，夏掌柜状似不经意地，轻飘飘地问了一句，“那你赌的什么？”

那团火似的身影愣了一下，想起是刚刚说赌局的那事，摇着扇子道，“昨天”，扭着腰跨进门来。

“倒也差不离。”夏掌柜将笔放下，看着来人，“你惯是看人准的。”

“自然，”艾琳用扇子遮着嘴笑起来，扇子上的一双眼闪闪的，狐狸似的，“不然你哥哥也不会挑了我来帮你。”

夏掌柜突然露出思索的神情，双眉微蹙。艾琳见状走到夏掌柜的旁边，横倚在桌子上，亲昵地和夏掌柜脸对脸，将他的账本挡在背后，夏掌柜也没有反应。

艾琳伸触手指尖拨了拨夏掌柜绯红的唇。

“那你说……”夏掌柜仍不在意，转眼看着艾琳，所有所思地问道，“那人到底是想干什么呢？”

艾琳愣了一下，“若是换了别人，在这多事之秋里，我们又是这样的身份……我定会觉得他有所图谋。但是他……”艾琳顿了一下，自嘲地笑了一声，“我竟觉得他是真心的。”

夏掌柜讥讽地笑，“哦，原来你也懂 _真心_ 。”

“大约正是因为我们这样的人没有心，”艾琳突然厌倦了似的，从桌子上撑起身子，走到窗子前面，望着远方，身影竟然是十分落寞的，“……才特别期待在这乱世里，能真有一片真心罢……”

夏掌柜又冷笑了一声，正要开口嘲弄，艾琳却转过身来，把他打断了，“我跟你说这个干什么，你连这个也是不懂的。”

说罢，便抬腿往门外走去。

夏掌柜却是愣住了，脸上是少有的呆愣的神情，直到艾琳已经跨出门槛才将她叫住，“……这便是你要把他放进来的原因么？”

但艾琳方才身上的落寞却已经重新被那层圆滑的尖锐包裹掩盖起来了，她道，“我不过是想看看会发生什么，逗你多好玩。”

夏掌柜没说话，目光静静地落在艾琳的背上，即使是背对着，那么透彻的目光，也灼得艾琳发颤，让艾琳后悔了刚刚说的每一句话。

“你还有事吗？”艾琳语气不善地问道。

“没了……”艾琳抬脚就走，但是夏掌柜又叫住了她，“告诉福德……下次那人再来，不要拦他。”

 

 


	3. 第三回

    那日夏掌柜虽说让福德不要拦他，却没猜到那人真的从此日日中午都提溜着一个食盒过来。  
     夏掌柜曾试过锁上大门也是无用，那人仍旧是午时便踏着点儿地推开他的房门，衣服也是整洁笔直的，并不是翻的墙。因此除了艾琳，他手下的那些小蹄子们还有人做了他的“奸细”。夏掌柜曾在暗处观察过那人与那群小蹄子们相处，时间久了便发现，那人虽不是长得玉树临风，却自然有一种亲和的魅力，容易让人放下戒备与他亲近，加上时时说话撩得小姑娘们脸红心跳，因此哄得一个两个每日悄悄与他开门也不是难事。但他与下面那群小蹄子们个个都混得熟，每日来了先发零嘴，姐姐妹妹地叫上一圈，才从花丛中悠悠上来，因此要猜出是哪一个帮他开了门却不容易。  
    但那人对着夏掌柜却又是手脚极干净的，每日来帮他摆上饭食，就在他旁边巴巴地看着他吃，然后待他吃完便收拾碗筷就走了，从不逾矩。也亏他一个将校，像个下人似的，竟从来不生气。  
     夏掌柜因此愈发摸不准这人的心思——那人就好像一潭极清的水，太干净，却因此看不透深浅。看起来极透彻，极无害的样子，真的一步踏进去，说不定便是没顶之灾。因此夏掌柜也不动声色，那人每日带来饭食，端来了便吃，吃掉了便自己干自己的事去，就真当那人是房间里的空气。  
     但毕竟那人不是空气，夏掌柜虽不爱与他说话，但一个人端端地进了自己的房间来，两人眼神总有相接触的时候，一复一日，在夏掌柜自己没注意的时候，再见到那人出现在自己房门口时的感觉，已经从陌生变成了习惯。  
    一日夏掌柜吃到一半，看那人坐在他边儿上手支着下巴看着他，一半是好奇心一半是鬼使神差，问了一句，“你吃了吗？”  
    “没，不急，等回去再吃。”  
    夏掌柜看着那人蓝汪汪的眼，那句话还没过脑子便不知怎么滑出了嘴唇，“一起吃罢。”  
    说完便后悔了，正如同那日后悔喝了那第一口鸡汤一样。叹了口气，正要唤人进来再布一套碗筷，却见那人从食盒里已然拿出了一副早已备好的，与自己的正是一对，摆了开，薄唇带着得逞的笑。  
    从此便一起吃了。 那人日日提个食盒进这风月场来，外面早已不知道传成什么样子，夏掌柜听不见，就当不知道。那人也不提，日日仍旧踏着点儿来，风雨无阻，挂着那一抹涎皮的笑。  
    那涎皮的笑看得久了，竟也看出几分英俊来。

  
    但这些其实于夏掌柜来说，只是心上的一个波澜，就那么颤了一下，风过无痕。前几日他哥哥的传信来了，说是西北边境那边万事俱备，夏掌柜便知道时候到了，这才是顶重要的事。  
    现在天下三分，南边的王家，西北的谢家和京城的马森。南边的王家老实怯懦，早有传言家中忙着内讧，虽然明面上那一片地还是姓王，其实背地里大权旁落，说不定易了主。而西北的谢家地广粮多，马森守着京城繁华兵强马壮还有洋人的先进火炮。这局势，随便到茶馆里听一圈便能知道，虽说江南水乡是块肥肉，但是谢家和马森谁也不敢先动手，谁只要和南边一交上火，背后就要被对方抄老家。所以，都抱着先把对方吃掉的算盘，吃掉了对方，南边的不足为惧，自然也收入了囊中。姓谢的草莽出身，性格张狂，早就想打这一仗，但是马森老谋深算，西北边境上安插了个同样老谋深算的心腹，始终按兵不出，只是暗暗积蓄力量。  
   但最近却有传言马森要调他回京。这事本是机密，却瞒不过夏掌柜的眼睛。他收买了十几个小乞儿，日日蹲在繁华的大街上，正对着那些权贵的大门后门，谁互相来往过，来了几个人，去了多久，全都落在那些小乞儿的眼睛里，也就落在夏掌柜的耳朵里。这世上，只要有人心，便有官场，便有算计，便没有不透风的墙。马森性本多疑，却抵不过人心的贪婪，这官场如蛛网，他在正中央，他动动指头，便多少家得意多少家不甘心，利益丝线的波动从官场显贵一直牵扯到末数小吏。马森大约以为自己的治下如铁桶，但只要有人心有私，便有夏掌柜能看进去的缝隙。  
　就如同这西北大将的返程日期，夏掌柜虽没有天大的本事可以拿到那纸调令，但是早有些达官显贵军中重权按捺不住开始谋算，其中有两个为了避人耳目一直密信来往，算来这几日消息也该传到他们耳朵里。果不其然，这日早上，日上三竿时候，福德敲了敲夏掌柜的门，推开门道，“掌柜的，小五来了。”  
    夏掌柜立刻放下手中的事务起身，匆匆往外走去，“在哪儿呢？”  
    “没敢进来，外面街转角等着呢。”  
    夏掌柜出得门去，就看到一个清瘦少年半蹲在无人的街角。这正是春寒料峭的时候，那少年只穿了身破破烂烂的单衣。少年看到夏掌柜来，立刻起身，转过来对着夏掌柜笑了笑，蓬头垢面，眼睛却是极清亮的。  
    夏掌柜皱眉道，“上次不是让你买几身好衣服穿？”  
    那少年一边引着夏掌柜往一个方向快步走去，一边笑道，“买是买了，却是给弟弟买的。这样的天气，我早就习惯了，穿厚了反而燥得慌。而且，穿得好了，怎么盯梢啊是不是？”  
    夏掌柜皱了皱眉头， 思索了一下，从袖子里翻出来两个大洋，“那这钱你拿着，把晚上的被子添厚点。”  
    “谢掌柜的。”那少年也不推脱，朝着夏掌柜爽朗的一笑。但怕脏了夏掌柜的手，也不去接，只伸出手掌让夏掌柜把钱放在他手心里。接过之后，十分小心地揣在怀里放好。  
    说话间他引着夏掌柜到了一个热闹街口，他与夏掌柜站在巷口，前面一个摊贩的棚子刚好挡住他俩的身影。另一个更小的乞儿踮着脚，在小五耳边叽叽咕咕说了点什么之后，一溜烟地跑了。小五指着对面酒楼大堂里的一个穿着军装的人一指，对着夏掌柜道，“就是他。”  
    那个人是个低阶的军官，本来混进了某个大官的亲卫队里，到处吹牛说自己要飞黄腾达，谁知道天天落下的都是传信接人这样的仆役差事，因此心中十分愤懑，常常摸鱼偷懒。特别是他要去送信那家，门房狗眼看人低，让他想到这事就愤恨不已，但是又无可奈何，每次越是大官说紧急机密的事情，他越是要先路过喝点小酒，才心里平衡一点。  
    夏掌柜对着小五交代了几句，小五仔细地听着，说了声好。然后就往街对面走去。那军官刚好吃完酒，正在门口调戏卖酒的风骚老板娘，小五装作要进去讨钱，还没进门便被喝了出来，经过那军官身边，用两指轻而快地将一份信从那人裤兜里夹了出来，那军官甚至都没有留意到这的动静。  
    小五骂骂咧咧地离开酒楼，摇摇晃晃地横穿大街，隐进了巷子里，将书信掏出来，递给了夏掌柜。夏掌柜立在巷子口，将那信封撕开，取出信来，快速地扫过，然后从袖子里掏出个准备好的一模一样的新信封来，把信装进去，重新封上，按照旧的折痕来回折了几下，递给了小五。  
    夏掌柜动作虽快，但也耗了不少时间，那军官已顺着大街走出很远。小五拿到信，一溜烟地朝着巷子里跑过去，转了个弯不见了——是借着对京城小巷子的熟悉，绕路去追那军官去了。夏掌柜也从巷子里走出来，走到街上，往军官的方向走去。走了几分钟，便远远看到小五已经绕到了前面，匆匆从对面而来，低着头撞在那军官的身上，就这么一瞬间已经将信放回了那人裤兜里。  
    那人被小五撞了，一掌推在小五身上，将小五推了个趔趄，又看到撞自己的是个乞儿，十分嫌弃地将手在身上擦了擦，骂道，“肮脏的小杂碎，军爷你也敢撞，没长眼睛吗？！”  
    这本也是在预料之中，小五头也不抬，一直点头哈腰地说，“对不起军爷，对不起军爷……”  
    那人看小五十分惧怕自己的模样，心中十分受用，正要放过他，却突然想起自己身上还带着那份密信，心中一紧，忙去摸，摸到那信还在，心中一松，再摸了两下，却发现不对——自己的钱没了！  
    他出门的时候身上带着两块大洋一些散钱，吃了一顿，结账的时候那大洋尚在，此时却没了。两块大洋，说多也不多，说少却也不少，抵得上寻常人家一周的开销。  
   他劈手打了小五一巴掌，直接将小五扇在了地上，怒道，“你这种小杂碎也敢偷军爷的钱？”  
   那军官平日被人作威作福，本就积了许多怨气，此时小五又是个不敢还手的，他恶向胆边生，一脚踢在小五肚子上，小五闷哼一声，顿时痛得蜷了起来。  
   这本是闹市大街，此时动静闹得这样大，人群在这军官和小五边上围成了一个圈，交头接耳，但却没人上去劝。  
   小五捂着肚子道，“军爷我真的没偷。”  
   那军官看这人群，发泄中更添上了耀武扬威，道，“啊呸，那你是说，我冤枉你了？”又是一脚踢在小五胸口上，蹲下身就来扯小五的衣服，小五痛得没力，面色惨白，扭着身子往后躲，却抵不过那人大力，将他的衣服扯破了，从里面滚出来两枚大洋——却是刚刚夏掌柜给的。本来人群里还在说这军官恶霸，此时却都噤声了，然后转而说起这个该被打的小偷儿来。  
   那军官看到那大洋，又是一巴掌甩在小五脸上，小五的嘴角破开，半边脸都肿起来。“还说你没偷！下贱没教养的东西！”将两枚大洋拾起来，揣在自己的怀里，对着小五又打又踢。  
   小五心知夏掌柜就在那人群里，拳林脚雨中在人群里搜索过一圈，目光却从夏掌柜脸上滑过去，装作不识，闷声承受。  
   夏掌柜见小五目光从自己身上滑开，心中一痛，目光却落在了站在自己面前看热闹得兴高采烈的一个青年身上。  
   那军官正打得兴起，却有一个人突然跌进了这圈中。那青年跌进来，差点撞到军官身上，好不容易站稳了，立刻转身骂道，“是谁，哪个狗娘养的推我？！”  
   他的目光转了一圈，最后落在夏掌柜的身上，看到是个文弱可欺的，撩起袖子就要上去。夏掌柜对着那军官开口道，“是这个人偷了你的钱。”  
   那军官一愣，刚才的狂热劲儿立刻就退了，周围围着这么多人都看到了他打这个小乞儿，此时都纷纷议论了起来。他梗着脖子道，“你他娘的说是谁就是谁？”  
   夏掌柜本是看那人的手指和身上的污迹推演出的，但他最要避免的的便是引人注目，于是只不耐烦地说，“我看见的。你去搜他左边口袋，里面肯定有你的铜板就是了。”  
   夏掌柜本是想大事化小，但那军官失了面子，此时议论声更起，只言片语都传进了那军官耳朵里，怪在夏掌柜了的身上，且觉得夏掌柜的语气高高在上，由恼而怒，一腔怒火反而转向夏掌柜去了，道，“你他妈让我搜？你他妈的是谁？”  
   那小偷本以为死到临头，突然发现有所转机，立刻煽风点火道，“你也不看看你是什么东西？军爷是你呼之即来挥之即去的吗？”  
   夏掌柜对待这样的人向来没有耐心，往前迈了两步，想着自己翻出那人裤兜里的铜板便可以了结此事。那人做贼心虚，往那军爷身后窜去，但夏掌柜已经捉住了他的袖子，被他一带，在军官身上轻轻靠了一下。那骗子立刻道，“军爷你也敢撞！你把军爷放不放在眼里！”  
   那军官本一腔恼恨无处发作，此时一点便炸了，掏出腰上鞭子，怒道，“真是反了天了。”  
   说罢，一鞭子就朝着夏掌柜抽过来。

 

 

  
     
    日子不知不觉就到了春末。按理说倒春寒已经过了，这几日却反而凉了下来，天也总和亮不透似的，从早到晚灰蒙蒙的，京城的寒鸦便在这灰沉沉的天空下，在寒风里打着旋飞来飞去，时不时“呱”地一声，惊吓着人。夏掌柜不适应这样的天气，头一天便受了风寒，时不时咳两声。那人便来得更早了，食谱也换成了些温热进补的，两天还带了个披风来，肩上缠着一圈狐狸毛，据说是自己那天山上打猎时候碰巧打到的。但是夏掌柜嫌燥热得很，便一直搁在边上没有穿过。  
    这一日依旧是这样的天气，寒风藏在暖软的春意里，空气里丝丝点点的阴冷。夏掌柜正在写信，手边上放着一杯生姜大枣茶。那是那人给他咳嗽时候润嗓子用的，因为知道他不肯喝，便直接越过他交给了后厨，交代日日要在他手边备上一杯热的。  
    正要写完，却听得下面有响动，沉闷压抑的，不像是那人来时的热闹，况且时候也太早了些。  
    他把信收起来，放进床头的暗格里，然后摸出一卷书，重新坐回自己桌子前面。他刚做完这些，门便被敲了三下，他听出这是福德的敲门的力道和习惯，但是却比平时里多了些刻意小心，山雨欲来似的。  
    “进来。”  
    福德打开门，却没有进来，站在门口和他换了个眼神，吐出两个字来。  
    “来了。“  
    他猛地一怔。  
    他本是日日时时都准备着等着这事儿的，但也许是等得太久，又或者不知觉中被那个人日日的柔情磨泡软了心志，这一刻终于来了，他竟有些微的惶恐与不知所措。  
    他稳了稳心神，问道，“下面怎么样了？“  
    “艾琳正周旋着。”福德说，“情况不太好。”  
    “人他都看见了？”  
    “看见了，没有瞧得上的。”  
    “月儿也看见了？”  
    “月儿还在梳妆着，估摸着就要去了。”  
    他挥挥手，福德躬了躬身子，关上门再下去探了。  
    夏掌柜咬了咬嘴唇，月儿是他亲自调教的，模样喜好都是按照下面那人喜欢的样子一点点训练的。那人是京城里有名的好色，姨太太有十几房，若是能被他看上，把眼线直直插进那人后院里，便是顶好的了。除了月儿，他还备下了几个候补的。只是这是一步险棋，京城里的风月场本来统统是马家在背后操纵着，赚来的银元不少，都充进了马家的军饷里，他到了这里，抢了风月场的生意，便是直接抢了马家的步枪军火，那马森必然会生气，生气便必然会找上门来。但他也如此才能见上他一面，在芸芸众生里给他留下印象。  
    如果计算没有出错的话，他把月儿推出去，再做出合作的态度，答应将收入分与他……  
    门又响起来。这次福德没等他说话便已经推开了门。  
    “没成。”福德说，“……他要您下去。”  
    竟是不成。即使不成，他也没想过竟这样快。他两年的心血还有这一栋楼。  
    但他却笑起来，正是到绝境之处才有反败为胜的趣味。  
    他起身走到镜子前，病了几日的脸上失了血色，加上昨日通宵处理消息，今日眉目间更添了倦容。他干脆伸手把头发拂乱，镜子里的那个人更显得憔悴了几分。  
    他深吸一口气往外走去，路过那件从未穿过的披风的时候，鬼使神差地拿了起来披在了身上。柔软的狐毛暖暖地拥住身体，抚慰似的。  
     
    他迈出门去，尽量让脚步虚浮着，从披风里探出一只手来，扶着木栏杆一点一点往下走，眼睛却在不经意地打量着下面的形势——  
    正中的桌子上坐了一个人，鹰钩鼻子架着副金丝眼镜，胳膊搁在桌子上，十个手指尖搭成个塔，身后围了一圈穿黄衣服的士兵，板着脸，黝黑的长步枪在身后背成一排。哪里是来逛妓院的样子，摆明来给这个不知好歹抢他生意的人一个下马威的。  
    他手下的姑娘们在不远的地方站成了一排，艾琳依旧是一身的火红，在他面前笑着脸周旋着，却看得出渐渐吃力的模样。他轻咳了一声，艾琳转过脸来，扫了他一眼，露出些惊讶的样子。他慢吞吞地走下来，握拳又咳了一声。艾琳心领神会，一溜小跑了上来把他扶住，好似他被风一吹就倒似的，一路将他搀了下来，坐在了马森的对面。  
    他倚在桌边上，用袖子遮住口，半真半假地又咳了两声，“病体迟缓，怠慢了马都统。楼里的姑娘伺候不周的地方，这里先赔罪了。”说罢，便招手让站在一边的月儿过来。  
    要收回手的时候，手却被那人捉住了。冰冷滑腻的蛇似的缠紧，让人心里一缩。  
    “夏掌柜好细致的一双手。”那人说，冲着他笑笑，镜片闪过一道光，露出一口白森森的牙。这时候月儿走了上来，双手搭上他的肩，一声柔柔的马都统还没出口，便被那人扭过头来凌厉地一瞪，要杀人似的。月儿惊得往后一退。  
    到底还是太嫩，毕竟还是半个孩子。他对着月儿瞟了一眼，月儿如蒙大赦般的急急退下了。  
    “马都统不喜欢这模样的？”他看向对面那人，挣了挣，却没法把手抽出来。  
    “太喜欢了……”马森幽幽地道，小拇指在他手背的皮肤上来回扫，勾起人心底里发颤的阴寒来，“我二姨太的眉眼，加上七姨太的嗓音，加上小十三的勾人模样，”马森手上使劲，将他往自己身边一点点拖过去，“简直上天是将我最喜欢的取出来揉在了一起，你说……真是上天有这样的鬼斧神工，还是某双手着意雕琢的作品呢？……不知道的人还以为，是夏掌柜故意训练了人要爬上马某的床。”  
    他已一半被拖到了桌子上面，咳了两声，连着身子都跟着震，紧了紧狐毛的领口，笑起来，“早知道瞒不过马都统，却没想到这样快。马都统是这京城里人人都想要的铁靠山，我初来乍到，自然也是想法设法想要靠一靠的。”  
    他们对视着，马森握着他的手，用要将他骨节都捏碎的力道，手指尖却仍旧在他的手背上划圈。  
    “哦？”马森勾起嘴角发出个意义不明的笑。  
    “天成或人为，美人还是那个美人，马都统若是不嫌弃，月儿就跟着都统伺候。而这些……”他朝着一边的福德使了个眼色，福德从怀里拿出个信封放在了桌上，“薄礼便当成是小月的嫁妆，并着这楼里以后每月六成的利润，马都统觉得可好？”  
    马森一双冷冷的眼睛目光扫向那信封，又扫向他的脸，慢悠悠地把那信封装进了胸口的口袋里，轻飘飘地说了“夏先生是明白人”，手却仍旧没有放开。  
    他挣了挣，笑道，“马都统还有什么吩咐？”  
    马森一把将他拽到自己眼跟前，“你我都知道这事儿没这么简单就完了，对不对，夏先生？”  
    “我不知道马都统指的是什么。”  
    马森嘿嘿笑了两声，“以后你会知道的。”说完，突兀地在他手背上吻了一下，“钱我拿走，人你留下。若是先生真是是想要安排人爬上马某的床，先生不如自己来试试看。”  
    说完便松开了手，站起身来，带着那群人浩浩荡荡地走了。  
     
    夏掌柜跌坐在椅子上。他没想过马森竟是这样犀利，他本来当他是个刚愎自用的莽夫，刚刚若非是他反应得快，大概一整楼的命就要断送在今天了，那些人背后的枪筒子可不是虚的。  
    他喘匀了气，从椅子上站起来，正要上楼，一回身，却看到那楼梯下面的暗处，一个穿着军装的身影，手上提那个他熟悉的食盒子，木头似的定在那里，眼里燃着一团火。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本来是设定马元帅来着，显示比莫都统高一级，但是福家大院中毒就直接手滑成了马都统【。  
> 所以给莫里都统降了一级，降成了副的


	4. 第四回

那双着火的眼却像是盆冬三月的冷水似的，把他从头到尾猛地浇了个透。他脑子里嗡的一声，迈出去的一只脚就那么停住了，回过神来，那楼梯下的人影已不见了。  
    他追过去，那里一个侧门通出去，连着后院和后门，想来那人日日便是从那里进来的，今日不知是来了多久，在那里站了多久，看到了多少。他转了几个弯，追到院子里，院子里空空荡荡的，只立着几株被这春寒冻得发不了花的桃树，冷风一卷，带来下几片刚冒出来却已经夭折了的嫩叶子。  
    ……就好似他与那军爷间的关系似的。  
    他蔫蔫地顺着院墙走了一圈，被料峭的寒意冻得受不了，又蔫蔫地走回了房间，却看到桌子上正正中中放着那个红漆的食盒子。他鬼使神差地走过去，打开那盒子，将里面的东西一件一件摆出来，才发觉自己竟从没干过这件事，连食盒里面是什么模样都没见过。平日里，都是那人摆好了，好好地放到他的面前的。  
    此时，乌鱼汤，山芋片，白米饭……一样样，盛在白瓷罐里，放在桌面上，新鲜热腾地冒着热气，他却不知为何失了食欲。  
    而那食盒的最底层，依旧端端正正地放着两副碗筷。  
     
    “现在追出去到还来得及。”艾琳突然说，她本是一直靠在他门边上的，只是他失魂落魄的没有发现罢了，“刚放下刚走。”  
    他不说话，从那食盒最底层拿出其中的一副碗筷，摆在桌上，自己坐下了，一点点吃起来。那边艾琳却像看不过去了似的，冷哼了一声，“他的头上是莫副都统，莫副都统上面是马都统，这人便是他上司的上司，这怕这回他是不会回来了。只是可惜了他这人，临走了却还惦着你的午餐，把食盒子放了上来。他送你的披风你穿上倒也是好看得紧，只是你平时也不肯穿，今日倒是特意穿了去见那人，不知道这一幕落在他眼里，是什么风景。”  
    他心中一紧，手不自觉地攥紧了那狐狸毛，想要辩解他穿上这个是因为觉得那人就在他身边似的，多了几分安慰，话到了嘴边，却又吞了进去。那人走都走了，说这些干什么，他本也没发觉自己对他在乎，也本就不该对他在乎的。于是从嘴里出来的话变成了，“走了不回来反而是最好的，我们有事要干的，牵扯久了横生枝节。”  
    艾琳冷笑一声，“他在你心中原来就是枝节么？这倒是走得好，省得后来伤心。原来你那一颗心，是怎样都捂不热的。”说完便走了，留他一个人对着这几个碗罐。  
     
    艾琳惯是识人准的，虽他的心里还存着半分期待，那人果真是没再来了。自己对着马都统时那般逶迤赔笑，只怕是早被那人看轻了。大抵在那人心里，自己再怎样清高，也只是待价而沽的商品，而那人没有足够的筹码罢了。  
    他虽是如此想，但是那食盒子却还日日送来，也不曾差斤少两，就如同那人亲自送来时一样。但是于他来说，莲子鸡，八宝羹，一样样，却再也不同。楼下的小蹄子们，看到食盒子仍是日日送来，不觉有异，还曾笑问他，‘为何华军爷不再来了，习惯了他的存在，最近觉得冷清得紧’，被他瞪了一眼，差点吓哭了，也就再也没人问过。  
    过了不久，消息就传来，说是西北边和姓谢的打起来了，华军爷已主动请缨去了前线了。  
    这世道，三方割据着，互不相让，正是实打实的乱世。姓谢的西北地大，姓马的占据了京城，姓霍的在南边兵强马壮，而夹在这三方中间的，便是受苦的百姓。人命像是水面上的泡沫似的，下一秒说没就没了。而那人去了前线，便是站在阎王殿的门槛上，九死一生不说，连个消息都难以打探得到。  
    幸好这食盒子还依旧送来，像是飘摇风雨中的一条线，连着两边，只要这食盒子日日未曾间断，他便还能幻想着战场的那人大抵还活在这世上。  
     
    但这食盒子终于也断了。  
    这一天已经是夏末，空气里浮动着燥热。他的消息比寻常人来得早些，前几日就知道战事已经收尾了，姓马的打了个大胜仗，占了姓谢的一片地，志得意满。而正经的消息昨日才传到京城里，印在报纸上，写着‘我军大获全胜收复肃北’。  
    达官贵人争相庆祝，小百姓们仍过着自己的日子。  
    但是姓马的昨夜在京城放了几个小时的烟火，倒是好看得很。  
     
    可就是这样的一天，那食盒子却断了。  
    前几日里夏掌柜的心绪浮动，随着那些慢慢撤回京城的军兵，他心底里某些不属于理智的部分隐隐生出些躁动的希冀来，而由这希冀带出了些高兴与忐忑。就好像是心里有个小人，在日日夜夜的提醒他说，有些好事将要发生了似的。  
    他却没想到等来了这个。  
    几个月了，那送食盒的小厮总是在正午的时候将食盒交给等在门口的福德，再由福德拿进他的房间来。这一日过了点儿也没见到福德的身影，他还疑惑地差人去问，得到的回报却是，没到，还在等。他本还安慰自己只怕是那小厮在路上耽误了，因为有回城的军兵，路上拥堵得很。但两个小时过去，这欺骗自己的借口便越来越单薄，像是烟散尽空气里，没有影踪了。但是与此同时，另一种情绪却慢慢地升起来，虽然他竭力压着，也压不住渐渐涌上来的翻腾。  
    那种他不愿意承认的情绪叫做害怕。  
    他不得不想起那日的消息说最后的一场大仗，虽然姓马的赢了，但是两边都死伤无数，战场的尸体一个垒着一个，是敌是友都混在了一起。东边的清点和收尸还没做完，西边的都已经腐烂，招来了无数的乌鸦在战场上空盘旋，真真的叫做个尸横遍野。  
    算一算这时间点正好，莫不是那人阵亡的消息随着这回京的部队一起回来了吧……  
    因为他在战场上都日日没断的食盒子，那人若是活着回来，绝没有断了的道理。  
    这是最有可能的推断了，若是搁在别人身上，他早已大笔一挥在他的 _账本_ 上划掉那人的名字，但是对于这个人，却好像有一根线牵着似的，能感受到他的心跳，那人仍活在这个世上，总觉得有些意外或是奇迹，没法相信那人是死了。  
    但理智却告诉他那人确实是死了。  
    于是他便在这冰火两重天里煎熬着，每一分钟都要期待着然后再失望一遍再期待一遍。一下午过得像是一年那样长，他好似在一个深渊重复坠落了一千次，但是福德提着食盒的身影还是没有出现。  
    这时候日头已经西斜，明与暗的分界一寸寸爬上了他脚边的白墙。艾琳给他端来的几个小菜在桌上放了几个小时，已经凉透了。福德最终是出现了，却没有食盒子的踪影，亦没有进来，在他门口躬了躬身子说：  
    少爷，别等了。  
     
    于是，他终于是接受了他已经死了。  
    那日他说走了不回来最好，谁知那人却真的走了也回不来了。  
    一语成谶。  
    若是那日马都统没有来，若是那日他追出去得早了些，是不是一切就可以不同呢？  
     
    风在外面刮起来，不久就吹来了雨，呼啸呜咽似的，几乎是一瞬间，就把最后一缕微薄的天光给卷走了，天地间就剩下了沉沉的黑暗。  
    这样萧瑟的天气里也没有生意，少了楼下的丝竹喧哗，楼里异样地清冷。  
    夏掌柜就这样坐在他平日吃饭的桌子前面，听风雨刮在他窗子上的声音。福德来给他点灯，进来了又走，再给他端来晚饭，热了三回，他依旧是坐在那里一动不动。  
    最后福德进来把那些饭菜收走，给他泡上了一杯生姜大枣茶，是之前害病的时候喝剩下的。  
    熟悉的香气里，福德终于看到他木讷的眼珠子动了动。  
    “二少爷，时候不早了，早些睡吧。”  
    他慢慢地捧起杯子，一点点喝完，答了一声，“嗯。”  
     
    他像是做了一场梦，梦醒了世界已一片荒凉。  
    他喝完那茶，从坐了一下午还有一晚上的凳子上起身，脱去了外面的罩衣，挂在衣钩上。挂的时候却看到了那件狐毛披风，就在举起的手边上，无论外面风雨几何，依旧那么鲜亮。  
    他呆呆地往床边走去，却听到了敲门的声音，他以为仍是为他忧心的福德，于是便说，“我知道了，你下去休息吧。”但是那敲门声却没停。  
    他走过去，想着大概是艾琳那个闹人的，但是今夜他没有精力去同她闹了，正想撵她走，拉开门却看到了一双熟悉的蓝眼睛。  
    还有那抹熟悉的笑。  
    他就那样活生生站在门外面，被浇透了，军服湿淋淋地贴在他身上，京城的雨裹着西北的风沙从他下巴上一滴一滴落下来。  
    手上的食盒子滴水未沾。  



	5. 第五回

     
     
     
    夏掌柜愣在那里，眼中那人的模样逐渐模糊了。  
    他本以为自己已接受了那人死的消息，此时才觉得方才都是梦境一场，像是活在一个泡沫里，将痛苦和世界都隔在了外面。而此时，那泡因着那人眼睛的颜色就那么轻轻地砰一声破裂了，世界的颜色重新回来，新鲜的空气涌进肺里，后知后觉的疼痛像是软刀子一样直直刺进心里，又酸又疼。  
    等他回过神来，眼泪已经要从眼眶里溢出来，他忙用袖子拭去了。  
    而那军爷已经踏进门去，嘴里絮絮叨叨地说着这是从西北一路给他带回来的新奇吃食，他必然是只听过没见过，本想着快马加鞭一定可以在正午前赶到，却被大雨拦在了天津……说到这里，食盒子已经放在了桌子上，才发现夏掌柜没有跟上来，还站在那门口，维持着开门的模样，静得雕像似的，一动也没动。  
    “怎么了？”  
    “没事。”夏掌柜关上门，转过身来已是平日冷清的模样，他往桌边走，“什么吃的能值得你从西北一路带过来。”  
    “……已不重要了。”  
    那人话音还没落在地上，人已经欺上来，将夏掌柜逼在了门上。  
    那人衣上的雨水被身体里的热气烘出来，暖湿的雨水气息从硬挺的制服上散出来，透过他单薄的单衣浸润进夏掌柜的皮肤里。那人的笑就凑在鼻尖下面，夏掌柜突然心慌，伸出双手去推那人，皱眉怒道，“你做什么！”  
    下一瞬，一双腕子却不知怎么的便已被那人制住，压在了自己的小腹上。他的脸愈发地凑近，夏掌柜觉得下巴几乎能感到那人嘴唇上的潮湿的热度，他心里发抖，把头偏了偏。但那人的手指随即插进了他后脑勺的卷发里，用温柔的力道逼着他转过脸来，而下一秒，那双温热的嘴唇已经贴了上来，擦着他下巴的轮廓酥麻地游走。  
    “不吃你。”那人贴着他的皮肤轻笑，“只是看到你刚刚的模样，有些……忍不住。”  
    话毕，那双薄唇就贴在了夏掌柜的唇上，轻轻浅浅地挤压，舌尖描摹着他双唇的轮廓，就好像他是一颗稀罕的糖似的，小心地一点点地品尝。  
    夏掌柜未尝情事，立时愣在了当场，竟是看不见也听不见的了，满脑子都集中在了那双唇相接的柔软触感上，直到一阵难受的憋闷翻上来，才发觉自己连呼吸也忘了，猛地深吸了一口气，从那人手里挣出来，将那人一把推开。  
    那人被他推得倒退了两步，也不恼，就站在那里看着他，伸出舌尖舔了舔嘴唇，回味似的，温柔又满足地笑起来，眼里满是柔情蜜意。  
    夏掌柜本来又羞又恼，满脸涨红，张口就要训他一顿，看着那人的样子却说不出口了。站在门边上生了一通闷气，然后蹬蹬蹬地走到洗脸架子前面，把上面的脸巾一把拽下来，扔在那人脸上，“快擦干去！沾我一身水！”  
    华军爷拿着那脸巾，站在房间中间伸开双手，做出无奈的样子，脸上却挂着那没脸没皮的笑，“你是让我就在这里脱么？”  
   男人与男人间赤诚相见也并不是什么大不了的事，但那人就是有这样的本事将普通的一句话说出些情色来。夏掌柜气结，怒道，“那你就这样脱罢！最好得了风寒，三个月起不了床，我正好得个清净。”  
    华军爷勾起嘴角笑，就这么对着夏掌柜解开了第一颗扣子。  
    夏掌柜冷哼一声，背过身去。虽然嘴上硬，但是听着身后窸窸窣窣的声音，最后还是不忍心，推门唤了福德烧了水来给他泡澡。然而福德是有心的，水早已烧好了，就等着夏掌柜这一声，便直直地推了进来。  
   那人背对着他沉进热水里，蒸汽氤氲里却让他看到些伤痕，新鲜的，青青紫紫并着大小伤口，挂在那人背上。而右肩上个放射的枪伤，醒目得很，愈合了却又新近被牵拉了模样。  
   ——流弹的划伤，被枪柄重击的痕迹，坠马的磕伤和在砂石地朝着左边翻滚躲避时候的擦伤。  
    别人看来是一背的伤痕，但是夏掌柜眼前展开的是远方那一整场炮火连天的战役。  
    夏掌柜走过去，抚上去，心软了，问道，“伤得这么重？”  
   那人按住他的手，转过来，握在手里，笑着说，“还说你不挂心么？”  
    前路如同这江山在风雨中飘摇着，但眼前这人却一腔执着坚定，像是夜雨中的烛火。  
    夏掌柜叹息一口，“不挂心又如何，挂心又能如何？”  
    “若你挂心，便说明你心中有我，若你心中有我，那便是白头偕老地老天荒。”  
    这苟活一天是一天的世道，这样狂妄的话这人也能说得出口，夏掌柜看着那双蓝眼睛心想着，但是……  
    ……信他一次……又如何。


	6. 第六回

    
   那日夏掌柜虽没明说，心中却已答应。那人心中明白七八分，于是便借着自己身上带伤，赖在夏掌柜这里住了下来。每日同食同寝，情意缱绻。那军爷本是表现得十分风度老实的，自那天以后却动手动脚起来，寝食起居每每要这里摸一把，那里啃一口，总在夏掌柜身上揩把油才罢休。夏掌柜虽初识情爱，也知道这是情之所至人之常情，于是便随他去了。  
   过了十余日，那军爷的伤好得七七八八，要回去报备。早上七点天还没亮，便轻手轻脚从床上爬起来，在夏掌柜脸上啄了一口，走掉了。于是夏掌柜这才得了闲，也慢悠悠地从床上爬起来，出门去，把前十几日积压的事务赶了赶。  
   他想着这军爷回来至少也得要下午时分，于是也不甚着急，一圈琐碎的事情做完，竟也是要到中午时分。这北边的春天不似南边那边抽丝似的温润，反而风暴一般的迅猛，来得快去得也快，此时的天气已然是有了夏初的模样，正午时的明晃晃的太阳照在人脸上，久了让人昏昏沉沉的。夏掌柜唤了个黄包车回了楼里，准备换身清凉的衣服再出来，转上二楼，却发现那军爷已回来了。红木桌子中央放着那个久违了的食盒子，而那军爷穿着笔挺的军装站在边上逗弄他传信的小隼，竹筒已被取了下来放在那食盒子边上。  
   夏掌柜心里“噔”的一下，迈步进去与那人招呼。眼睛却去扫那竹筒上的火漆。  
   “你怎的回来的？”夏掌柜问。  
   “上头说我立了功，让我在休息几天，将我赶回来了。”那人回头来笑着说，那小隼不飞不闹在那人带着皮手套的手指上挪来挪去，甚是乖巧的模样。  
   “对你这样好，只怕是要升官了罢？”  
   那人眼里的笑意和外头的阳光似的，明晃晃的。“只怕是。”  
   军爷走过来，坐在桌边上，那小隼从他的指头上飞起来，落在他的肩头上，蹭了蹭他耳际的金发。  
   “这年头家书抵万金的，倒是你有主意，想出了这样一个方法来。”军爷调侃道，指了指那桌上的竹筒，“你的信。我回来时见它一直拨弄那竹筒，想是硌着它难受，便替它摘下来了。”  
   “我哪里有这样的闲心。”夏掌柜也在桌子边上坐下来，抬手拾起那竹筒扭开——火漆仍是完好无损的，“是哥哥训的。它脾气大得很，只因为是我和哥哥两人从小喂大的才能近身，寻常人离得近了它都要把别人吓走才了事，倒是喜欢你得很。”  
   夏掌柜三分醋意地瞥那一人一鹰，哼了一声。  
   “哦，是么？”那军爷用手指去逗弄那小隼，“我还道是个平易近人的性子。原来是个对寻常人不屑一顾，对喜欢的人掏心掏肺的。倒是……像我。”说道这里军爷若有所指地看着夏掌柜，夏掌柜又哼了一声，军爷便笑着又去逗隼，“意气相投，这就是为什么你喜欢我对不对？”  
   那小隼也不知是听懂了没，张嘴从喉咙里“咕”了一声。  
   “它叫做什么名字？”  
   夏掌柜展开那竹简里的纸条看，里面他哥哥的消息是各方已准备妥当，再有一个月余便可北上。这可比他想象的快了许多。  
   “绝影。”  
   “……曹操？”那军爷皱起眉头。  
   夏掌柜愣了一下，这绝影本是曹操爱驹的名字，他与哥哥正是取了这一方枭雄乱世争得天下的意……但却不是那军爷该知道的事。  
   但他刚刚看信分神却随口说了出来。  
   那军爷的眉头越皱越深，夏掌柜一颗心也跟着提了起来。最后那军爷挑起一边眉毛问道，“你们给只隼取了个马的名儿？”  
   夏掌柜失笑，心里一块石头落地，“就取了，怎样，你连这个都要管么？”  
   “怎样？我能拿你怎样。我从见你第一面，便拿你没有一点办法的。”那军爷笑道，“信上写了什么？家里人可还好？”  
   “都好。”这信本来都是要烧掉的，此时当着这军爷却不能了，夏掌柜起身，从书架子上抽出一本书来，把信夹了进去，“只是哥哥又发福了不少。”  
    
   夏掌柜把书放回原位，转回来便要伸手去掀那桌上的食盒子，却被军爷按住了。  
   “今日换个别的地方吃。”  
   夏掌柜换了身轻薄衣服，随着那提了食盒子的军爷下楼，到了后院，看到匹枣红驹立在那阳光下，丰神俊逸。  
   夏掌柜忍不住上去摸了摸，“好马。但是只这一匹？”  
   华军爷走上前来，笑意盈盈地看着夏掌柜，“你坐前面，我坐你身后便好。”  
   夏掌柜心知他动的什么心思，哼了一声，瞥了他一眼，冲着远处抬手一个呼哨。应声从院角马厩里跃出一匹黑马来，一路小跑向两人处而来，黑色皮毛锦缎似的一匹。  
   夏掌柜飞身上马坐好，好整以暇地从高处低头，欣赏那军爷惊讶的模样，笑道，“怎么，失望了？”  
   那军爷回过神来，往前两步，牵起夏掌柜牵缰的手落下一个吻，仰头朝夏掌柜笑，“没有……倒更喜欢了。”  
    
   那军爷又回楼里给夏掌柜拿了件带兜帽的长斗篷，像是怕被别人看去了似的，将夏掌柜的全身并着半张脸都遮住了，方才满意地点点头上了马。  
   两人从后门绕出去，马蹄轻快，顺着城墙根一路小跑，出了北城门，往着城郊去。刚出城门，军爷头上轻轻巧巧地飘落下一片阴影，仔细一看，是那小隼跟了上来，落下来，停在了军爷那匹枣红马的马头上。进了城郊地界，两匹马撒开蹄子跑得欢快，那小隼两个嫩黄色的爪子抓牢了马颈子上的鬃毛，在风中巍然不动，威风得很。  
   两人两马并着一只小隼，一路往北而去。头顶天色湛蓝，周遭庄稼青绿，并着马背上清风徐徐，让人心情无端轻松愉悦起来，倒有几分踏青的样子，想了想，那也是一晃许多年前的事了。一路上两人并肩而行，华军爷说些逗乐的话，夏掌柜懒懒地应和，两人也曾在无人处悄悄牵起手，但是这一行去向何处，华军爷却一字未提，夏掌柜也不询问，只是一路跟着往前走，等着看那人会将自己带向何处。  
   行过了快半个时辰，眼前出现个青葱的山包，嫩绿的植物带着初夏特有鲜活气，其间隐了一条小道，山包顶上露出青色的一角墙壁和半盏飞檐。夏掌柜心知十有八九便是这里了。  
   两人牵马行到那山包顶上，看见一个道观，门上牌匾书着“清一观”。华军爷将马系在门口的槐树下，便往里面走，那小隼在马头上踩了两下，也飞过来停在华军爷的肩上。夏掌柜于是也将马系在一处，跟着军爷慢慢往里踱去。  
   大约不是旬日的缘故，这观里清幽得紧，香炉鼎里稀稀落落几缕蓝色的香烟，缠绕着观里的垂柳往上飘。  
   那军爷在中庭站着，回身等他，夏掌柜几步追上去。  
   军爷笑道，“也亏了是今日，若是遇上旬日，这里挤得很，你估计便不愿意进来了。“  
   夏掌柜随他往前走，问道，“想来是灵得很。这里是求什么的？“  
   “这里是求……”姻缘两个字在嘴里打了个转，华军爷说，“平安。”  
   “三清？还是关爷？”夏掌柜笑道，“你竟也信这些抓握不到的东西么？”  
   “本是不信的。”华军爷说，顺手给了些香火钱，从边上领了个红色的香囊。  
   “后来为什么又信了呢？”  
   “因为喜欢上个人也是种抓握不到的东西。”  
   华军爷这样说着，绕了个半个圈走到夏掌柜的面前站定了，手顺着夏掌柜的额角抚上去，手指从那一头柔顺的黑发里穿过，再出现在两人眼前时，指缝里夹了几根青丝。他十分郑重小心地将那几丝黑发放进了那香囊里，再将自己的也放进去。  
   夏掌柜看着他做这一切，那人的脸近在咫尺，湛蓝的眼睛在做这些时温柔似水。即使刚刚被骗过去了，此时也知道这是在做什么了。夏掌柜促狭道，“才知道还有捆绑着一起保平安的。”  
   军爷早知瞒不过，笑道，“保两人平平安安在一起，不好么？”  
   说罢，便将那香囊小心地放进贴在胸口的口袋里。  
   两人从另一条路往外走去，过了一个月洞门，夏掌柜看到一颗百年老树，种在院子正中央，枝叶茂盛间垂下丝丝缕缕，红艳的香囊挂了满树。虽不知典故，但想来那些善男信女买来的，都挂在了这里。  
   夏掌柜跟着军爷往外走，疑惑道，“怎的不挂在那上面？”  
   军爷顿了顿，转过头来，看着夏掌柜，手抚上夏掌柜侧脸，道，“既是珍视的，必不能弃在一边，任他风吹雨打自生自灭，要自己奋力保护方才是好。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 所以说到底是为什么又重开了，这故事简直一言难尽，非要弄个简化版本，那就是群里妹子团结起来力量大的故事【……】
> 
> 既是重开，那么原来剧透的剧情肯定是作废了，这次给夏掌柜和军医来个Happy Ending吧
> 
> 小隼的梗来自眠狼，你们都懂，哎嘿


	7. 第七回

 夏掌柜一时愣在当场，胸中万千情愫，却开不了口，对视良久，犹豫踌躇方才开口唤了声“华……”，肚子却咕噜一声先说了话。  
    华军爷失笑，今日他即兴把夏掌柜拖了出来，没有考虑周全，此时已过了饭点许久了，于是牵了夏掌柜的手道，“走吧，本也只是路过这里的。”  
    说罢，趁着四下无人，将夏掌柜拉到怀里，在嘴上轻啄了一口，然后牵着夏掌柜往外走去。  
      
    出了观门，两人上马往观后林中而去。  
    林子渐深，下午两三点的日光都被遮蔽了去，暗的倒像是傍晚。林间的风有种透彻的清凉，伴着一股子山林特有的树叶潮气，从重重的树干枝叶间穿过，擦过夏掌柜露在外面的肌肤。林子的地上依稀有个小道，像是多年前有人踩出来的样子，但此时已被埋在积年的枯叶下看不清楚。华军爷倒是熟门熟路的，半分犹疑也没有，一路领着往前走，夏掌柜策马在后面跟着。两人默不作声，只听着这林间清幽的山声鸟鸣还有马蹄踏碎落叶的窸窣声响，却又并不尴尬，倒好似有一种奇异的默契与宁静。  
    走了许有半盏茶的时间，地势上去了又下来，前面露出了点亮来，华军爷提着食盒子，勒马在前面站住了。夏掌柜在心里估算着，大概是已经翻过了刚刚在山下看到的那个小山包，策马跟了上去。  
    眼看到了林子的尽头，枝叶后面透出一片敞亮，华军爷却把那唯一的出口堵住了，看着夏掌柜笑道，“你闭上眼。”  
    夏掌柜瞪了他一眼，表示不同他玩这幼稚的把戏，下了马提起长衫，径自绕过那挡路的人往后走去。谁知一抬头，却骤然绽开一片灿灿的粉色——深的浅的，一簇簇团在一起在风中颤颤地招摇，散出一波一波甜腻的香，不远处另一个山包脚底下，还有一株高得十分显眼，远远看过去，像是落在山谷里的一片晚霞般的红云。  
    原来这地方，重重山林之后，两个山包之间构成了这么个人迹罕至的隐秘去处，人间仙境似的夹了一片开得正艳的桃林。   
    华军爷径直走到那株树下，把食盒里的东西铺开，小隼对军爷弯下腰的动作十分不满，从他的肩膀上惊起来，在他背上踩了两下，飞到那片红云里去了。  
    “你是怎么找到这地儿的？”夏掌柜走过去，摸着那棵桃树的树皮，虬结刚劲，大抵有了上百年了。  
    “你猜。”华军爷摆开碗筷，自己先坐在了地上，然后去拉夏掌柜的手，“你要拿我的衣服垫垫吗？”  
    夏掌柜低头，这幽谷里的桃花不知开落了多少年，花瓣层层叠叠地盖满地面，布鞋踩上去绵软的厚厚一层，于是顺着被牵的手在另一边席地坐下了。“垫上，倒辜负了这桃花。”  
    华军爷隔着席子看过来，一双蓝眼睛笑意盈盈的，像是对他刚刚的举动十分满意似的。夏掌柜瞥了他一眼。华军爷笑意更深，从碟子里拿起块点心递到夏掌柜的嘴边。  
    因为出来郊游的缘故，这次带的倒都是些冷食，瓜果点心装了几碟，还有些卤菜，边上放着一个小壶，里面不知道是酒是茶。夏掌柜伸手劫下那块点心，自己放进嘴里，咬了一半。入口即化的清甜里带了点桃香，倒是应景得很。  
    “你说你长大后去读了军校，军校毕业便去了北边，近年来动荡不停，想来你是没有时间赏花。”夏掌柜将剩下那半块点心放进嘴里，又伸手去拿了块别的，“这里分明人迹罕至，但你却非常熟悉。”  
    “嗯。”华军爷点点头，从食盒子里摸出一个酒盏来，从壶里倒出一杯，一边笑盈盈地看着夏掌柜，一边慢慢咂进嘴里，“继续。”  
    “所以必定是小时候，”夏掌柜说，“你小时候住在这附近？”  
    华军爷笑起来，“果然什么都瞒不过你。我们小时候常常去那边的清一观玩，因为那里香火旺，贡品台子上常有些新鲜吃食。后来有一次，被道长抓了个正着，便从后门跑进林子里。迷路了，从坡上滚下来，才发现了这么个地方。从那以后就常来，却主要是摘桃子吃。这桃林比我记忆中还茂盛了不少，说不定是当年被我们乱扔的桃核长出来的。”  
    “你小时候一定让人头疼得紧。“  
    对面那人笑道，“那是自然。“  
    夏掌柜看对面那人望着桃林微笑回忆的样子，心中也似被柔软地触动，道，“我原来家里面也是有一棵桃树的，是我出生那年种下的，现在也不知道怎么样了……”  
    “以后我同你一起回去看。”那人转过头来又挂上那抹涎皮的笑，朝着夏掌柜眨眨眼。  
    夏掌柜冷哼一声，“要看你自己一人去看罢。”说罢，劈手就要去夺军爷手上那半盏酒。  
    华军爷一愣，却毕竟军校出身反应极快的，端着那盏酒的手往回一撤，夏掌柜因此只摸到了酒杯的边儿。  
    “我从不知道你还会饮酒的。”华军爷端着那酒盏，躲闪着说。  
    “你不知道的事，只怕还多得很。”夏掌柜本想出人意料，却不想没能成功，于是伸手又去夺。抓了两下，却自觉这是一种十分幼稚的行为， 便冷哼了一声，自顾自地去吃自己的小菜了。正要动手去夹那块蝴蝶酥，一个酒盏却出现在了眼皮底下。  
    “给你的，尝尝。”华军爷说道。  
    夏掌柜看了他一眼，刚抬手，那端酒的杯子又往后一缩，但夏掌柜正是等着这一出，伸手直直抓住了那人手臂。谁知那人力道出奇地大，有预谋似的，把夏掌柜整个人都往那边带去。  
    夏掌柜失了重心，那人一带一抱，夏掌柜便整个落入那人怀里，一阵天旋地转之后，对上那双海蓝色的眼。  
    那人帽子落在了地上，露出沙金色的短发，抿着薄唇对着夏掌柜露出笑意。  
    夏掌柜愣了一下，胸腔里有什么东西在加速，危险地奔腾着想要汹涌而出，他一时惊慌，想要挣扎着站起来，但是扣在自己腰上的那只手纹丝不动。另一只手却顺着他的腰往上滑去，沿着背来到了他的后颈，把他的脸与他的压得更近。  
    那人微微抬起头，那双蓝色的眼睛在夏掌柜视野中消失了，取而代之的是那人的耳尖和金色的发梢，那人皮肤的热度慢慢逼近，扑在夏掌柜的脸颊上，接着温热湿润的触感出现在夏掌柜的脸颊上，在皮肤上缓缓地移动。  
    接着那触感消失了，那人躺回地上，却没放开扣住夏掌柜脖子的手，在夏掌柜的视线里缓慢地舔了舔自己的嘴唇。  
    “掌柜的，酒……沾到你的脸上了。”  
      
    ————————————————————————————————  
    其他的我不想听，我就想知道你们看完这章炸没炸【doge脸】


	8. 第八回

这句话说完，那只环住夏掌柜腰的手猛然一紧，带着他往旁边一倒，下一秒，那位军爷已经压在了他的身上。

那军爷一只手搭在他的腰侧，一只手撑在他耳朵边上，就那么带着笑一点点地压下来，在夏掌柜身上勾勒出军服笔挺的影，直到把阳光都遮蔽住。

“掌柜的……掌柜的……”他的鼻尖若有若无地蹭着夏掌柜的鼻尖，带着笑呢喃道，似把这全世界的浓情蜜意都浓缩进了这三个字里。

华生的那双眼睛，闪亮着，此时蓝得像能把人溺毙一般，半眯着，微醺似的，贴近地睨着夏掌柜。带着那人味道的火热气息盖下来，拂在掌柜脸上——这样的情景夏掌柜哪里经历过，以前书里看乱七八糟的东西此时都涌上来，让人涨红了脸，胸腔子那个东西扑通扑通便像是要跳出来了，只能咬了咬嘴唇，冷下一张脸，佯怒道，“你做什么，快放开我。”

声音却是打着颤。

谁知那皓齿咬住红唇再放开的景色却十足十地落进了军爷的眼里，华生只觉得气血翻上来，再也忍不住，低下头，伸出舌尖在留下齿印的地方细细舔舐。

夏掌柜因此而泄出一声半是惊叫的喘息。

华生浑身一震，撑起身子，呼吸已粗重，半是调侃半是认真地道，“你再这样，我便真忍不住了。“

却低头看到夏掌柜面庞映着满地桃花，黑发散乱，嘴唇红艳，双眼荡着一层水色。华军爷眸子一暗，俯身往那唇上袭去，道，“已来不及了。“

 

夏掌柜醒来的时候发现自己被那人环着，趴在那人的胸口上，身上衣物已被穿得妥帖。军爷的大氅展开来，盖在两人的身上。小隼在边上不满意地挪来挪去，对着他叫唤。

山风不知什么时候起了，丝丝凉凉，但两人相拥的地方却是暖的。“什么时辰了？“夏掌柜懒懒地问道。一抬头便对上那双蓝色的眼睛，方才种种又涌上来，羞恼新鲜和甜蜜混成一团。

“快落日了，山里的湿气就要上来了。”那人眼中的爱意似要溢出来，低头在夏掌柜头发上啄了一下，笑道，“你再不醒，我就准备扛你回去了。”

夏掌柜撑着那人胸口坐起来，身上有些发酥，脑子也有些懵懂，便披着大氅，在那里呆坐了一会儿。

“倒不常见你这个样子。”华生也坐起来，原本笔挺的制服衬衫留下了些被揉皱的痕迹，对着夏掌柜痴笑。

这正是相看两不厌的时候。夏掌柜随手抓起边上的一件东西，朝着那张笑脸砸过去，道，“不是说湿气就要上来了吗，怎么这会儿反倒不着急了？”

于是那个人才肯起身，麻利地将东西都收拾好，自己翻上了马，将小隼接到肩上，最后在自己的马上朝着夏掌柜伸出了手。

夏掌柜懒懒地从地上爬起来，也不再拘泥，让那人把他拉上马去，坐在那人身前。那人将自己的军装大氅裹在夏掌柜肩上，两人便一路慢慢地往京城而去。

 

这一路浓情蜜意自不必说，只盼着这条路永不到头。快到回到京城的时候天已黑透了，远远地看去，整个京城灯火通明，好似剔透玲珑地悬在夜色中。走近了，发现街上张灯结彩，从城门洞里透出不一样的热闹活气。

直到进了城门，才发现道上熙熙攘攘人头攒动，竟是花灯会。两人高头大马，立时十分显眼。

夏掌柜扭头问那军爷，“你计划好的？”

那军爷苦笑道，“若是早知道，便不会骑马了。”

两人于是翻下马来，拍了拍马屁股，让两马一隼自找僻静的路回家去了。两人则融进这群里慢慢地走，只揣了些碎银两在身上。

夏掌柜看着周围的人，灯红映着笑脸，道，“马森倒是会笼络人心。”

灯笼的光照出人群里夏掌柜的侧颜，羽睫低垂，脸颊上散出一圈暖暖的光泽。华生朝着夏掌柜靠近了些，在人群里悄悄牵起夏掌柜的手，侧头问道，“怎的，你不喜欢他？”

夏掌柜露出十分鄙夷的模样，“精明算计都用在巩固权势上，为政却迂腐得很。”

军爷苦笑道，“你还知道他是我的司令吧？”

“哦？”夏掌柜意味深长地叹了一声，回头来望着他，挑起眉毛，“那你是站他那边还是站我这边？”

那人在这三千繁华里与他对视，华生只觉得这一刻喜乐隽永，苦笑着摇摇头，“自然是站你这边。”

夏掌柜眼里有什么东西因此闪了闪，但他飞快地扭头过去，因此看不清楚，“那你要记得才好。”

 

两人本是只打算逛逛，但两人此时心情本就轻飘飘地，又被这气氛感染，便将花灯投壶之类的都玩了一圈，还并着吃了不少小食，才往221号走去。转了个弯，便将万丈红尘甩在了身后，漆黑的小巷尽头是一抹飘然的红。华生想起自己第一次踏足这街面的情景，心中感慨万千。

两人的脚步在这暗巷里叠成一副，夏掌柜的手指滑进那人指缝，由相牵变成十指交缠。华军爷将手紧了紧，正将两人初见的事说与那人打趣，却突然听到些响动。

“谁？！”华生喝道。

没有人回应，黑暗的一处中却明明白白传来些窸窣响动。

眼睛逐渐了适应了这昏暗的光线，一团黑暗滑开，露出两人交叠的身影。身后热闹的灯光依稀照进这寂巷里，打亮了一张人脸——黑眼黑发，苍白的皮肤，情欲未散的眼仍是冷得像湖底的冰——不是那修罗莫安又是谁？

说那华生和莫安本是军校同届，同样出类拔萃的人物，却性格相左，嫌隙已久。入了军中，华生做事周全妥帖，而莫安狠辣冷酷，两人处处竞争，因此交恶。此时狭路相逢，两人具是眼中盯出火来。

此时那莫安双手撑着青石墙壁，怀里还圈着一个人，埋在他的阴影里，看不清楚。

而夏掌柜，死死盯着的，便是这个人。

“哎呀，被发现了。”那埋在阴影里的人咯咯笑道，声音因为情欲还沙哑着，伸手去勾莫安的脖子，光斑照亮的地方因此滑过一只保养仔细的手，“你说，我们要不要杀了他们灭口？”

莫安侧了侧身子，嗜血的眼只在看向那人的时候柔和了一瞬。

那人赖在莫安的怀里，缓缓转了个身。两人也因此看到了那人的脸——杏仁眼，瓜子脸，三分狐媚，七分狡诈。

——莫副都统。

莫副都统脸上情欲未散，嘴唇红肿，脖子上两颗红痕，竟也不避人，懒洋洋地靠在莫安胸口上，摸着下巴，眼神在夏掌柜身上上下打量。

滑腻冰冷，像只吐着信子的蛇。

“好久不见……”莫副都统俏皮地朝着夏掌柜眨眨眼，说，“ _二少爷_ 。”

“说得好像想见似的。”夏掌柜面无表情地回应道。

莫副都统因此在莫安怀里笑弯了腰，笑声回荡在暗巷里，十分阴森可怖，华军爷不着痕迹地往夏掌柜身前挡了一挡。

莫副都统的目光也因此滑到了华生的脸上，慢慢勾起一抹让人胆寒的笑。

“没想到能在京城见到你，”话却仍旧是对着夏掌柜说的，“看来来了不少时日了，还都养上了只小宠物。”

夏掌柜的眉头簇了一下，正要上前争辩，两人相牵的手却紧了紧，夏掌柜转头看向身边人，华生对他微微摇头。

“哦，这可太感人了……对不对， _安_ ？”莫副都统把头靠在莫安的肩膀上又笑起来，莫安用双手环住那人，低下头在那人的脖颈上吻了一下，“我想我懂了为什么小少爷爱把他带在身边了。”

“你来这做什么？”夏掌柜冷冷地问。

“我吗？”莫副都统用指尖提着莫安的袖子，把自己腰上的两只胳膊挪开，从莫安的怀里脱出来，往他们这里一步步走来，路过明亮处，脸上脖颈的情欲痕迹愈发招眼，他咯咯笑起来，“多明显不是吗，我的小少爷？”

莫副都统一路走到夏掌柜面前，夏掌柜昂着头眯着那个步步逼近的人，没有动。

“但是你么……”莫副都统伸出手指在夏掌柜脸上划过，“你到底来这里 _干什么_ ，我就不知道了。”

莫副都统擦过夏掌柜接着往巷外走去，莫安和华生剑拔弩张地对视了一眼，然后无声地跟了上去。

“但是你知道我总会查出来的，对不对， _小夏夏_ ？”莫副都统背对着他们说。

夏掌柜转身看着那两人离开的背影，“慢走不送。”

“我会一直看着你的。”莫副都统伸手在空中挥了挥。

 

——没完——

——但是两人的好日子已经快完了——

——肉，就等着写完了再补吧，也有个盼头嘛不是——


	9. 第九回

 

莫副都统走了以后，夏掌柜在巷子里呆站了一会儿，夜里的巷子没有人气，寒意一点点浸到衣服里。掌柜背对着华生，只能看到一个被巷外花灯照亮的消瘦轮廓。华生盯着看久了，竟觉得那人肩膀在微微颤抖。

“回去吧。”华生往前走了一步，想去扶掌柜的肩，却被掌柜的躲开了。

夏掌柜没有做声，慢慢地转过身来，头微微低着，满头的卷发垂下来，把脸藏进阴影里。那肩膀颤抖得更厉害了，人像是变成了抹烟，被风一吹就会不见了似的。

自从遇见这个人从来都是意气风发，这副模样深深地戳痛了华生的心。“掌柜的……”他再往前一步，想要去拥那个人入怀。

但是夏掌柜伸出手按住他的胸口，把他一点点推开。

华生愣在当场，说不清道不明的预感像是冰冷的蛇一样缠上来，虽然他不能理解，但是有什么因为刚刚的几分钟而改变了。他的胸口有东西在尖啸。

夏掌柜将华生推开，自己一步步地往巷尾走去，跌跌撞撞，每一步都似有千斤重。他迈进朱红的门，然后停住了，转过身，神色疲惫，对着被他隔在门外的华生说， “就送到这里罢，我有些累了，想要休息了。”然后趁着对面那人还怔在原地，将那张脸关在了门外，合上了门闸。

他默默地在门后站了一会，有些东西在他心里刚刚冒出了些苗头，而这时却开始渐渐成型了。他深吸了口气，将胸口翻涌的那些压下去，慢慢头靠在门上，手抚摸着红漆的门扇，脑子里却描画着那人的轮廓，在心里与那人做了一场分别。

然后自言自语道，“再也不见了罢。“

“为什么？”

那人熟悉的声音蓦地绽开，近得仿佛贴在耳边。夏掌柜本没想到能得到回应，惊得抬起头四处看去——但是门仍旧是好好合上的。夏掌柜将身子贴在门上，仿佛感到对面那人的热量隔着一扇木门传过来。夏掌柜心头一热。

“为什么？”对面的那人再次问道，震惊却又依旧温柔地，伴随着窸窸窣窣的声响——是那人的短发摩擦着门板的声音。

“哪有那么多为什么。”夏掌柜把头往那响动的地方挪了挪，“厌了就是厌了。”

“我不信。”那人安静地说。

短短的三个字，却在夏掌柜的心上炸开一朵花，激起千层浪。刚刚压下去的那阵糯软的心痛渐渐地泛上来，夏掌柜的喉咙紧了，声音听起来还是如常的，“你同我在一起图什么？若是这副身子，尝也尝过了。不如趁着还没到最后弄得难堪，现在结束在这里，你我都体面。”

“你不是那么想的。”隔着扇门的声音传过来，因痛苦而颤抖，却异常安稳坚定的——对他，对夏掌柜，对他们的感情。

夏掌柜从不知他从哪里来的那一份自信。他们间的感情本就是荒谬不合理的，看不到前景的，但是这个人却从始至终坚信着，一点动摇都没有，就仿佛这件夏掌柜来说难于登天的事儿，与他来说，就顺理成章得如同天生就该呼吸似的。这样的一份坚定在这乱世中，简直是一种癫狂。可笑得让夏掌柜想要嘲弄，却又可贵得让人忍不住想要沉溺，想要同他一起疯魔一次。

夏掌柜也这样做了。但那却不是一种选择，而是一种无可选择，那个人如同一个暗涌，表面不动声色，却将夏掌柜拖着与他深陷下去，等到发现的时候，早已经晚了。艾琳曾笑他，说他自以为没有心，等被人偷走的时候才知道大错特错。他从未承认过，但心里早就知道那个女人，再一次对了。

而事情到了现在，他做出这样的选择，却不是理智的，而恰恰是最感情用事的。他与那人到了现在的境地，若仍然是为了大计，他便应该加倍地缠上去，用一百种方式将那人的价值榨干。但是，他却怕看到最后幕布挑开，那人对自己失望绝望的眼睛。即使这许多时日他放任自己去享受两人的甜蜜，那双眼却一直埋在他夜深是梦魇的最深处，让他害怕得浑身发抖。

自己明知道该如何，却做不到，这样的事，大概是平生第一次发生在他的身上。

而更深的恐惧，是害怕那个这样的日子久了之后的自己。

他向来对于平凡人总是充满了轻蔑，而近来却可悲地曾想过自己若是一个平凡人，便可以全然投入他与那军爷的感情中。而更加可悲的是，即使他自身愿意如此卑微地达成这个愿望，这卑微的愿望却如同天边的星般无法触及——只因他已生而为他自己，这份聪明才智便让他背上无可卸脱的责任。

他的理智虽抵死压制，但是心底却有一种未来在向他甜美的招手，他害怕他真的有一天会抛下这一切，为了那人真的成为这个他企图装作的普通青楼老板。这可能性，就这样一步步蚕食着他，如同那军爷一样不可抗拒，他所能做的，只能是在一切都在向着那个方向无可回头地滑落之前，抽身而退。

所有的这些，都是夏掌柜早就明白却不愿承认的，却在这电光火石间全都清晰了起来。他曾是一把锃亮的利剑，莫副都统的出现和随之而来的硝烟战火提醒了他这一点——他曾是一把剑，而他最好一直都保持这样。

想到这里，夏掌柜把苦水都笑着咽下去，在身侧握紧了拳头，对着门对面的那人道，“你怎知我不是这样想的？本就是没希望的事，闹到现在还不收场吗？”

“这场情深意重的戏，你演得不累，我却陪得累了。”

“无论你心里是怎样的，我却从一开始就知道，我将有我的富贵一方，你将有你的前途似锦。”

“难道你是真的信了我们能白头偕老？你难道真是这么傻？”

夏掌柜一句不停地说下去，怕一停下嗓子就会紧得再也说不下去，那一个个字都在他的心尖戳出血来。他也知道这些话将在那人的心尖戳出血，而可悲的是，这就是他求的结果了。院子里黑漆漆的，夜风打着卷，角落的马厩传来间或马蹄踏地的声音，那军爷马竟也跟着回来了，两只在黑暗中缱绻依偎。

他说着说着，将头靠在门上，渐渐失了力气。这是他该做的，不能不做的，他却没料到做起来如此艰难，胸口紧缩疼成一团。他最终还是停下来了，耳朵贴在冰冷的木门上，除了自己的扑通的心跳，那边只有混沌的风声传来，嗡嗡的，感受不到那人的呼吸，也没有那人头发擦着门板的响动。让人揪心的寂静。渐渐的久了，那人贴在木门上的温度也好似一点点散了。

 

夏掌柜本是盼着那人快走的，却没想到走得这样快，突然像被人猛地锤了一锤子，脑子顿时蒙了。突然一些不曾想过的现实重重地朝他肩上压下来，让他觉得像是被打碎了骨，扒开了胸膛，胸腔里空洞洞地疼痛。

——刚刚便是他和那军爷最后的时刻了。从现在开始，再也没有“他们”，只有他自己。他同他还是生活在同一个京城里，他们必会经过相同的人群，走过相同的街道，但是从刚刚的那一秒开始，他和他再也没有任何关系了。

夏掌柜觉得身上忽然被抽空了力气，他转过身，依靠在门上，才没有就那样滑下去。他想起他们第一面那军爷闯进他房门的样子，那人涎皮地从食盒里拿出早就准备好的第二副碗筷的样子，那人提着食盒站在他的房门口，西北的沙和着京城的雨顺着他的下巴滴下来的样子，和……今下午的那双蓝色的眼睛带着那样的爱意望向自己的样子……

一股抑制不住的冲动猛然地席卷了他，他后知后觉他的鼻子在渴望着那个人的气味，他的眼睛在渴望着那个人的模样，他身上的每一个毛孔都在渴望重新感受那个人的温度。抛下重担，将一切都对他和盘托出，今天下午一样在他面前纯然地坦诚赤裸，这想法在这个时候简直轻松甜蜜得如同诱惑。

在夏掌柜的意识跟上之前，他的双手已推开大门，双腿已经追了出去。

但脚步却在跨出门槛后渐渐慢了下来……一步两步……三步…………四步…………然后停下来了。

那巷口还是那样五颜六色的明亮热闹，但这安静的深巷却空无一人，那人早已走得没有影踪，像是一场已经醒来的梦。

夏掌柜站在巷子里嘲笑自己的荒唐。过堂的风把身上的暖意都带走，他才慢慢地拖着步子回到后院里。他慢慢地转身地合上门，慢慢地拉上门闸，复又在那人靠过的地方贴上掌心，摩挲了一会儿，才依依不舍地放下了，慢慢地转身准备回去今夜将只有他一个人的房间里。

一迈步，却看到一个熟悉的黑影立在阴影里，笔挺的军装，肩上还立着一只隼，即使在黑暗里也能感觉到充满爱意的目光直直地落在自己的身上。

……就好像一个失而复得的美梦。

有那么一瞬，夏掌柜以为自己已经迎着那目光跑过去了，溺进那温暖里。

但是回过神来，却发现自己仍旧立在原地，指甲在攥紧的拳头里扎出血来。他低下头，硬着头皮朝着那人走过去，即使不用眼睛，他也感受到那人离他越来越近，仿佛灯塔般温暖明亮，然后他擦过他，走上楼梯，离那人越来越远。他想要回头，每一个细胞都在因为这远离而痛苦地嘶叫。但是他终究走到了自己的房门前，走进去……关上了门。

 

 


	10. 第十回

 

夏掌柜回到了屋子里，愣愣地走到了床边，心神不定地合衣躺下，却看到那人睡的枕头安静地放在自己的枕头边上，复又坐了起来，吹灭了床边的油灯，然后就那么愣愣地坐在黑暗里。

这时后院子的响动传来，是那军爷呆立在他门边许久，最终选择了离去，一步一停地走到了马厩边上，却发现两只马儿缱绻相依，犹疑再三，终究不忍，自己一个人在寒风中离去，踏着渐冷的烟花一路走了回去。夏掌柜孤坐在黑暗中听着那些响动，听到那军爷推门离去，演算着他会走哪条街，此时又拐了哪个弯。他心里算着那人的步子和习惯，将那人推开家门的时间算得分毫不差，就像是自己一路亲眼看见似的，但是在那之后，因他不知道他家的模样，便再也演绎不出了，只得放任自己乱想。

夏掌柜坐在那里乱想了一夜，到后来觉得自己头重脚轻仿佛坐在云端，一抬眼，天竟已经亮了。他合衣睡下没有一炷香的时间，便有人在外面敲门，他翻身将脸埋进枕头里，不想理，那人仍旧不停，最后直接推门进来。他肿着一双眼睛扭过身子去看，艾琳手里捏着她细长的烟嘴扭着腰晃进来，在他的桌子边上坐下来，叠起腿，旗袍下面滑出一双雪白的小腿。

夏掌柜扶着头在床上坐起来。

“何事？”夏掌柜哑着嗓子说。

艾琳瞥了他一眼，眼神里混合着关心和嘲弄。“我说过什么来着？人总有……”

夏掌柜打断她，语气比平时还刻薄，“若我哥哥是雇你来说风凉话的，那他自会告诉我。何事？”

细长的烟嘴在艾琳涂了红指甲的手指尖灵巧地打了个圈，磕在夏掌柜的红木圆桌上，落了一地银色的烟灰。她从凳子上起身来，哼了一声，说道，“果然还是冷肝冰肺，这个时候还是只想着 _生意_ 。只可惜遂了你的意，你的 _生意_ 上门了。”

夏掌柜皱起眉头，“说清楚些？”

艾琳转身身子往外走去，留给夏掌柜个背影，“起来洗洗见客吧，你哥哥派人来了。”

 

而这同一个时候，一个三十多岁的稳重男人正在下面的桌子边上和福德笑着叙话。

这个人衣着贵气，面目端正，是个继承家业做玉器珍宝的商人——姓魏，名唤克铎。他虽是个从商的末流，但因着祖上是儒商的大家庭里出来的关系，倒很有些儒雅又大度的书生气。

说这魏家和夏掌柜的家里世交，是几代人都只隔着一堵院墙的交情。夏掌柜和自家哥哥自小锋芒毕露，互相下绊子，隔壁家的兄长却是个深沉温和的性子。因而夏掌柜便时常跑到隔壁去找这位“魏哥哥”告状，一来二往，最后竟比自己的哥哥还要亲上几分。随着年岁渐长，这姓魏的兄长竟更出类拔萃起来，二十几岁便继承了家业，将一方祖上传下来的山河打点得风生水起。岁月沉淀在这人身上，自成已股旁人学不来的的温雅气度，能让夏掌柜都亲近，就如此时叙话，让福德觉得如沐春风。

……但若此时有人站在远处仔细揣看，又觉得这人行为举止有些细微的不妥，就好像……那温和的笑意只像是画皮般浮在脸上，并没有进到心里去。

 

夏掌柜有本 _账本_ ，上面记着京城大小官员的喜好弱点，并着京城的防务图纸，他来此两年的辛劳大半结晶于此。他兄长北上将近，眼下正是要用上的时候。飞鹰太过冒险，他揣测此时他兄长遣人前来，必是取这个的来的。但夏掌柜没想到来的是魏克铎，推门一看便急匆匆地从楼梯上奔了下来，愁眉舒展，压在身上的阴云也似散了三分，情真意切地唤了声兄长。

魏克铎转过身来，带着笑意将夏掌柜打量了一遍，似要将眼前的夏掌柜和记忆中的应照上一般，接着抓起了他的手捏了捏他的手心，道，“怎么不像以前一样叫魏哥哥了？”

夏掌柜笑着摇摇头，“兄长取笑了。”

魏克铎笑道，“我不过是取笑我自己罢了。上次见你还是五六年前罢，还有些少年样子，而现在一分稚气都看不到了。谁能想到当年我还被他们骗，说你是个女孩子，直到你长到四五岁了才发现上当。”

 “兄长怎么还把这个旧事拿出来提？”夏掌柜笑道，引他在桌边坐下，捧起一杯热茶在掌心里，“兄长最近如何？嫂子是哪家的闺秀？”

魏克铎听到这话，俊脸顿时耷拉下来，“你怎么也来问这个。我已被家中长辈念得耳朵生茧，好不容易出来清净两天，福德也问我，你也问我。”

福德和夏掌柜一起笑起来。

“我们只是随口一问，你这金陵城里一字号的金龟婿竟到了三十几也没娶亲，谁能想得到？金陵城的大小姐们都望眼欲穿的，你家的门槛都被快媒婆踏平了。到底是谁拔了头筹，能怪我们好奇么？”福德说道，给两人添了茶水。

“你们最近怎么样？我这几年顺顺当当的，说到底我不过是个生意人，波澜至多不过是钱财来钱财走，自然平安喜乐。倒是你们……”魏克铎又打量了两人一番，叹了口气，“德叔你风霜了不少，而小洛……当年是如何张扬肆意，现在竟沉静收敛如此了。哎，当初若是我知道，自然是要阻止你哥哥送你们来这里的。”

寒暄着话题便转到了这里，气氛都有些沉重，福德压低了声音道，“魏家少爷，我家二少爷现在化名姓夏……以后还请注意些。”

“无妨的，”夏掌柜摇摇头，“兄长来这里是干什么的？”

魏克铎的眼色飘向门口，确定院中无人之后，说道，“你知道我家在京城里也有分号，但许久没有查管，这次的货物贵重，我便自己押了车队上京来，顺便来查查这边生意如何。你哥哥听说我要来这里，便让我来看看你。我在这里盘桓几日便要回去，你若是有什么 _土产_ 要带给你哥哥的，我正好捎回去。”

夏掌柜思索了一下，道，“自然是要带些东西回去才好，就麻烦兄长了。但是匆忙间还需得几日 _筹备_ 一下，不知道兄长什么时候启程离京？”

魏克铎道，“我此来不易，也正想顺便采办些货物回去，要盘桓几日的，不着急。这几日我闲来无事，我的店面亦离这里不远，你我聚少离多，趁这个机会多叙叙。”

夏掌柜开颜道，“那是自然。”

夏掌柜昨夜悲极伤肺，加上夜气侵体，说完这句猛然咳了起来。他早上本就头重脚轻，一悲一喜之后，骤然严重了，觉得天旋地转，伏在了桌上。魏克铎吓了一跳，忙问是怎么回事，福德不好回答，只说是受了风寒。

“回房间去歇着吧？”福德问。

夏掌柜点了点头，无力地抬起了一只胳膊，魏克铎忙上去搀扶，却被一只带着白手套的手给轻轻隔开了。那白手套的主人熟门熟路地将夏掌柜的胳膊架在自己的肩上，一只胳膊住夏掌柜的腰，然后弯下身，托起夏掌柜的膝弯，将整个人抱了起来。

夏掌柜在那人怀里微弱地挣扎了两下，那人并不理睬，抱着夏掌柜往楼上卧房而去。

“你这是要干什……”魏克铎要上前拦阻，却福德拉住了，无声地对他摇了摇头。

魏克铎依言站住了，眼睛依旧却死死盯着那人穿着军装的笔挺背影，直到一点点消失在合上的门后。在无人可见的地方，那张儒雅的脸上，露出了阴狠的表情。


	11. 第十一回

     夏掌柜被小心地放在床上的时候本想对着那人说些什么，张了张嘴，却发现嗓子干哑得如同砂纸磨砺，便放弃了。他在头晕目眩之中感觉到那人握着他的脚腕帮他把鞋脱掉，将他的双腿安放在床上，然后被子被拉上来了，严实地盖好。那双摘掉了白手套的手掌按在了自己的额头上，离开了，片刻后又回来，扶着自己的后腰将自己托着坐起来，靠在那人的肩膀和胸口上。水清凉的触感浸润在干燥的唇上，那个人的声音温柔地耳边响起来，“张嘴”。他咽下了两口水，并着那人喂进他嘴里的两个西洋药片。接着他又被轻柔地放回了被子里，帘子也被拉上，世界陷入沉沉的黑暗里。  
    记忆里最后的模糊片段是那人熟悉温度贴在他的边上，微微沙哑的声音说“假如想要点儿什么就叫我，我就在你边上。”  
     
    眼看已经到了掌灯的时候，楼里开门迎客渐渐热闹起来，魏克铎坐在楼下的角落里再次抬头望着那紧闭的房门——那位军爷同夏掌柜自早晨关上了房门便再没出来。福德中午曾推门进去看过一次，只回报说是“睡下了”，却没说是夏掌柜睡下了，还是两人一块睡下了。  
    他本早该走了。确实他也离开过一次，因为痴守在那里终究是不合礼数，但是他失魂落魄地在街上乱转的时候，脑子里却始终抹不开那个军爷抱着他的洛弟一步步走上楼梯的那个画面，心中像燃着一团火。于是，他又回来，几个时辰之后，做出办完事情又回来看看的模样，但那房门已经紧闭着。  
    他又回到那个能看到楼上房间的角落桌子边上，手指敲击着桌面，仿佛因为弟弟的生病而焦急的模样。福德见他回来，走过来宽慰了他几句，给他奉上了一杯茶。但他的心中其实是因为别的事情而倍加煎熬。  
    这事情本不该是这样的，魏克铎想，他二十年的步步经营，将自己的存在牢牢地渗进那个人的生活里，随着时间堆铸起来的亲密和信赖做泥瓦，千万次的精心算计地巩固着地位，确保自己是距离那颗紧锁在高墙后的心最近的人。他所有的等待和假面的温和风度，一切都是为了最终的收获，就像是一个耐心有经验的渔人终于到了收网的时候。而他终于等到族中大权在握，那些老头子再不能对他指手画脚，这一切本都顺顺利利，只等这一战过去，动荡的局势平稳下来，他便……魏克铎的眼里闪过一道阴狠的光，他在口袋里的手指用捏碎的力道握攥住了那块本来要送给那人的家传玉佩……一切本来都顺顺利利，直到……那个人出现，拍了开了自己的手。  
    “魏家少爷……”福德关切的声音响起来，惊得陷在思索中的魏克铎一震，他悄然松开了那块被他长久的摩挲而变得温润如水的玉佩，修长的手指重新圈住了渐冷的茶杯。  
    “魏家少爷，茶凉了，我给您添一点吧。”福德说，躬身给他添茶，然后压低了声音靠近他说，“魏家少爷，这里毕竟是风月场上，客人渐渐多起来，人多嘴杂。我知道你素来是洁身自好的，但你与少爷是有 _要事在身_ ……您看，要不要我给您招一个姑娘来伺候着，掩一下身份？”  
    魏克铎摇了摇头站起来，面上仍是温润文雅的，道，“这样的场合我向来应付不来，我孤坐在这里也是搅你们的生意。但我仍是放心不下，从小到大他便不知好好照顾自己身体，他哥哥也十分担心，我上去看看他，若是好些了我也就回了。”  
    福德若不是一个精明到尖子里的人物，也没法在福家做了十几年的管家，也不会被福家哥哥派来在这趟赌上性命的行动里与弟弟随行。福家二少爷与这位军爷的事情，他不但从头便看在眼里，还在中间帮过不少忙，因为他打从在院子门口的第一眼便知道这军爷是个这风雨中靠得住的人。但这魏家少爷他也是看着长大，他对自家二小少爷的心思，夏掌柜自己不清楚，但是他却是看得和明镜似的。此时他站在那里面露难色，是想让魏振铎知难而退，避免让三人都尴尬的境地，他委婉地道，“少爷睡了，只怕是不方便。”  
     “德叔你这样便是见外了，你知道我是看着他长大的。”魏克铎面上尽是坦诚的焦急，“想来他也不会拘这样的小节。现在天色都这样黑了，若他还是睡着的，我进去给他掌个灯就出来，绝不会扰他。只是不看一眼，我怎么都不能放心。”  
    话已说到这个份上，福德想要阻拦亦是有心无力，只得将手中的风灯递给了他。

     
    魏克铎避人耳目地从偏楼梯绕了上去，来到了二楼的正中，透过窗户纸看到屋里黑洞洞的，安静无声。他吸了一口气，轻轻地推开了门，借着火光走了进去，用手上的火光点亮了夏掌柜桌上的灯。  
    屋子里亮堂起来，他环视一圈，这里的家居摆设都是夏掌柜在金陵城里家中的风格样式。最终他转头看到他右手边的那个拉着帘子红木大床，他放下手中的灯悄无声息地朝着床走去，来到床边站定了，正伸出手来去掀那帘子——  
    ——半截黑漆漆的德制华瑟枪管从里面伸出来，将那帘子撩开了。  
     握着手枪挑开帘子的正是那个让他双眼冒火的军爷——他半躺半坐在床的边缘，依靠着床柱，一只腿搭在床沿上，一只脚仍旧穿着马靴踩在地上。而夏掌柜就熟睡在那人身边，胳膊缠在他的腰上，头埋进他的衣服里，被子下的腿也缠在那人的腿上，已是长久以来熟悉亲密的样子。那军爷此时的头发微乱，双眼分明是浅寐中刚被吵醒的样子，却十分警醒有神，拿枪的手指浅浅地扣在保险上，没有拿枪的那只手环护着夏掌柜的肩背。他此时的模样像极了一只看护领地的猛兽，一双冷蓝色的眼睛直直地盯着魏克铎。  
    魏克铎伸出的手慢慢收了回去，他的身体里翻涌着因为看到这一幕而升起的暴怒，表面上却更加不动声色。  
    “我来看看他。”魏克铎表现得如同任何一个关心的兄长一样，轻声地用似乎是怕吵醒了夏掌柜说道，“他好些了吗？”  
    “烧退了。”那人的目光从魏克铎的脸上收回来，低头投向自己怀里的人，熟稔的动作为夏掌柜压了压被子，“劳您关心。”  
    说完，目光又回到了魏振铎的脸上，将无声的却宛如实物般的威压笼罩在魏克铎的身上，手指在漆黑发亮的保险栓上滑动。  
    魏克铎的一只手在身后握成拳头，掌心掐出了血，表情却依旧温和可亲的，“那我就放心了，我商号还有事情，我便先走了，改日再来看他。”  
    语罢，便离开了，走的时候，还轻柔地合上了门。  
     
    “嗯……？”两人说话的声音终究还是吵醒了夏掌柜，他在半梦半醒间皱了皱眉头，发出一声小猫般柔软的咕哝。  
    华生低头看着爱人的睡颜，将手指插进那人蓬乱的卷发里，丝绸般的质感在指缝间滑动。昨夜的事情，对他而言也是晴天霹雳。他心中自打一开始就知道眼前的这人，这样的人中龙凤，绝不只是栖身在这样一个秦楼楚馆里的掌柜。但是相交越深，便越发了解这人襟怀广阔绝不是宵小之辈，即使有所谋划，华生也并不在意。华生本以为自己想得透彻便可一切都好，却没有料到昨夜的一出。夏掌柜竟与莫副都统是旧识撇开不讲，夏掌柜不能言说的所谋之事到最后竟还是成了他俩之间的阻隔。  
     华生的手指在那人的发间穿梭，看着爱人一点点醒转的面容，发现不过一夜一日，自己已如此想念这人在自己怀中的重量。  
    “既已经醒了，就起来吃点东西再睡罢。”华生看到爱人已悠悠醒转，于是轻声说道。  
    夏掌柜没意识到自己睡着时已驾轻就熟地缠在了那人的身上，迷迷糊糊中撑着华生的腿坐起来，感到全身无处不是大病后的酸软无力。他哑着嗓子问道，“什么时辰了？”  
    华生将滑落的被子拉起来，再次盖在那人的身上，回答道，“不清楚，但天黑了有一会儿了。”  
    夏掌柜揉了揉胀痛的太阳穴，发过烧的脑子仍然有些懵懂，接着问道，“刚刚有人来了？是福德吗？”  
    华生接过手来，为夏掌柜按揉太阳穴，带茧的指尖在夏掌柜的太阳穴上画圈，“是今早上和你叙话的那个人。他看你病倒了，进来看你还好不好。”  
    夏掌柜因这句话猛地醒了，他本还习惯性地觉得这是以前他已熟悉的每一次和那人温存的醒来。昨夜和今晨的事情涌进脑海里，他要自己断掉的感情和他必须要做的工作，狠狠地在这个温暖的时刻给他当头浇了一盆凉水。  
    他被背后的军爷环住的身体绷紧了。那军爷的手因此迟疑了一下，却又立刻恢复了稳定的动作。  
    夏掌柜叹了口气，“昨夜说的话，你都听见了吧。”  
    “嗯。”那军爷仍是波澜不惊地回答道。  
     夏掌柜沉默了一会儿，忍不住开口，“那你还回来这里做什么？”  
    那军爷沉默地按揉了一会儿，似在思考，最后双手从夏掌柜的太阳穴上挪下来，胳膊地慢慢地环住了夏掌柜的身子，一点点地拥紧，他把下巴搁在夏掌柜的肩窝，侧头在夏掌柜的发间深深吸了口气，深沉而真挚语气：  
    “我已当这里是我的家了……  
    “你在这里……除了这里，你让我到何处去？”  
     自小到大，夏掌柜与他的哥哥与父母俱不亲近，对于夏掌柜来说，‘家’这个概念向来淡薄寡淡，除了下意识地想到的金陵城南的那个深院，其余皆如如轻烟般的无可抓握。可这一句话之后，这个字突而就有了新鲜而沉甸的含义。在他不知道的时候，这个男人已将这样深沉羁绊的感情赋予他，夏掌柜因此而怔住。但下一秒，夏掌柜就可悲地意识到他身上的责任并不会因此温柔的情绪消减半分。  
    华生静静地拥住夏掌柜，怀里人紧绷的身体一直没有放松下来。华生无意逼迫，他放下依旧失神的夏掌柜，从床上起来，俯下身在夏掌柜的额头上轻啄了一下，轻笑道，“烧确实是退了，我去找人给你做些清淡的粥来。”  
    说完，转身便出门寻人去了。只留下夏掌柜，在那人离开后许久，才迟迟地回了一句，“嗯。”  
     
    而在同一个时候，站在黑暗与寒风中魏克铎，仰头望向那窗里由他亲手点上，却无法站立其中的温暖的灯光，三十多年来从未有过痛苦和愤恨在他的胸口冲撞。在黑暗中他咬紧了牙，儒雅英俊的脸上表情狰狞，一个阴狠的计划，随着夜风在他身上积累的寒意，在他的脑中渐渐成型。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 勺子说“用枪挑开帘子，吓死老魏”，不愧是扛起苏军医一面大旗的人物


End file.
